


Ágnostos

by andreaxjulia



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, mcu fanfic, peter parker - Fandom, spider man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Uncle Steve Rogers, Uncle Thor (Marvel), father Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaxjulia/pseuds/andreaxjulia
Summary: Being Tony Stark’s daughter isn’t easy in anyway. But growing up not know half of your heirtage just adds to the difficulty level of life. The best and worst thing about Althea’s life as Tony Stark’s daughter would be the fact that the world doesn’t know who she is. But when a villain gets his hands on this knowledge, it leads to not only the world figuring out who she is, but the rest of the universe leading her mother back into her life allowing her to discover her true identityDOESN'T GO WITH INFINITY WAR CANON -- some things will be similar but in the end this will not go strictly with what is canon. No spoilers, I promise





	1. Greatest Hands

<< Althea >>

Being Tony Stark's daughter created a world of isolation for me. He wanted to keep me out of the limelight and away from danger. I know he didn't want me — not because I was a burden but because he didn't want a child in the condition that he lived in as Iron Man. 

But when my mother — whose name I don't even know — dropped me off at the Stark mansion in a basket and a note saying I was his daughter (it's a real cliche but it happened) he couldn't give me up. He said it was instant love looking into my big hazel eyes. 

To keep me safe from public and from danger, he kept my existence a secret. The only people who know of me are the avengers, Happy and Pepper. It gets quite boring. 

I long for social interaction and for friends that aren't superhuman. Well, i'd settle for my age. Like Wanda. Wanda is my best friend. She's gone now and I'm alone again. 

I crave a normal life. Or at least the ability to fight beside my dad. But no, I received only loneliness. A loneliness that increased tenfolds after the war between the avengers. 

Gone were the days of hanging out with Uncle Steve and hearing of the great forties. Gone were the days of Natasha teaching me how to fight like a bad ass assassin (she always said I put the ass and sass in assassin). Gone were the nights with Wanda were we talked until all hours of the night — laughing and watching vines. Gone were the days of having a full family. 

Sitting in my room, I stared blankly at my tv, watching Star Wars for the hundredth time that week. My homework lay forgotten on my pillow. I had my whole boring life to complete it. Besides, I knew everything anyway. 

I heard feet hitting against the tile. I figured it was either Happy, Pepper, or my dad but when a young boy threw himself into my room I was lost for words.

Mainly because the boy was hella attractive. I mean I don't have much experience with boys my age and I haven't seen many to compare him to but from what I've seen on tv, I could comparatively say he was the most attractive male I had seen. 

"Oh," said the boy, his face turning red. "This... this isn't the bathroom." 

I chuckled, quickly standing to my feet. Or more so, stumbling to my feet. 

"No, the bathroom is on the other side," I explained. 

I had to keep him here though, I needed this boy in my life. 

"Are you related to someone here?" I asked. "Pepper? Happy?" 

"Uh... no. I'm uhm, an intern with Tony Stark," he said. 

It clicked. He was Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man. Oh my gosh. Spider-Man is my age! And he's super cute!! 

"Oh! You're Spider-Man!" I exclaimed. "My dad talks about you all the time! Wait, how old are you?" 

"Seventeen," He said. "I have to be honest, I'm very confused right now." 

"Wow," I exclaimed, ignoring his last reply. "You're so much cuter than I expected. I had no idea you were my age! Of course my dad wouldn't tell me that. Then I would argue about why I can't be on the team, which I will do because this is just not fair." 

Peter blinked in confusion. "Who are you?" 

"Oh! Right duh. Introductions. I'm Althea," I held my hand out to him. "Althea Stark." 

"Stark? Althea... Stark?" Peter questioned, ignoring my extended hand. "You- you're... Tony's... daughter?!" 

"Yeah," I said in a duh tone. "I don't know much about introductions but I'm pretty sure it's awkward for me to just extend my arm like this and not receive a hand shake in return." 

Peter gave a light chuckle before placing his hand in mine. I had to admit I wanted to interlock our fingers like in the movies. The feeling of his skin on mine — well it was literally like nothing I had ever felt before! It left a series of butterflies to erupt within my stomach. Wow. He's actually so beautiful! 

Our hands stayed like for, probably longer than necessary for a handshake, until someone cleared his throat. 

It was my dad.

Peters hand quickly pulled to his side. 

"T-Tony!" 

"It's Mr. Stark," he said with a hint of overprotective father. "Get lost on your way to the bathroom." 

"A-actually yes," Peter stammered.

"Other side of the kitchen," my dad instructed. "Hurry up kid so we can start the meeting." 

Peter quickly stumbled over the the bathroom. 

"He's cute," I said, my eyes following him as he walked away. They trailed over his back, admiring the muscles peaking out of shirt, noticing the veins in his muscular arms. Not to mention... He had a great butt. "Like, super cute." 

"No," my dad said, pointing a finger me. 

"That --" he motioned between Peter and myself. "Isn't going to happen." 

He began walking away, causing me to trail closely behind him. "C'mon dad. At least let me be friends with him? Hang out... not in the avengers tower. I'm so bored and I just want a friend." 

"You have plenty of friends."

"Vision is great and all but he always beats me in chess and he just doesn't get the humor of vines," I argued. 

"That makes two of us," my dad mumbled. 

"Please, dad," I begged. "I'm so lonely all I want is one night out in New York with a couple people my age." 

My dad peered down at me, mumbling and grumbling. The bathroom door opened revealing Peter. My dad sighed heavily, shaking his head. 

"Hey, kid," my dad called him over. "Got any plans tonight?"

My hopes began to skyrocket, I looked at my father with wide, expecting eyes. 

"Just going to dinner with some friends, sir... Mr. Stark, sir," Peter scrambled. 

"Call me Tony," he said with a wave of his hand. "Would you take Thea here with you?"

I tried holding in my squeal of excitement to come off more normal than I really am, but I failed. 

"Thank you dad! Thank you!"

"Wait, Peter didn't answer," my father turned to Peter. "So?"

"Uh... Yeah. I wouldn't mind at all," Peter said with a shy closed-mouth smile.

I began jumping around like a total spazz and I knew I looked very crazy to Peter but I was beyond excited to have real friends and to go outside and to eat something other than take out. Dad was pretty good at cooking but a lot of the times he was too busy to make something.

"I will have Happy drive you to Peters apartment. He will linger around and pick you up at nine o'clock. Hear me, nine o'clock. Not a second later, got it?" He directed his attention onto Peter for the last part. 

Peter nodded with awkward speed. 

"Do not tell anyone your name," he said bringing his attention back to me. Again to Peter he said, "her name is not Althea Stark. Althea Stark does not exist, got it?" 

Again, Peter nodded. 

"I trust you Peter," my dad said. "Keep her in good hands." 

"She's in the greatest of hands, sir," Peter said. 

"Yeah, no... let's keep it good," my dad replied. 

"I'm going to go get ready!" I exclaimed, rushing off to my room. Granted I tripped a number of times on the way but my excitement to leave this place was greater than my embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story I’m actually committing to. I’m super excited for it and I have a lot of plans for it so I really hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Oh Shit — She Doesn’t Exist

<< Peter >>

Althea Stark. 

Tony Stark's daughter.

Tony Stark has a daughter. 

A very breathtakingly beautiful daughter. 

A daughter that I am taking out tonight. 

I'm taking out Tony Stark's daughter. 

"It's not a date," Tony said, pointing a finger my way. 

"You have a daughter," was all I could think of. 

"I do. A daughter that the world will never know exists." 

Tony started walking away. I quickly moved to follow behind him. "But... why not?" 

"Because," he turned on his heels, causing me to stumble back. "People like me and you, we can't let the world know our weaknesses. Thea is my biggest weakness. People will use that to get to me, which means putting her in harms way. And she's been through enough just being my daughter without people trying to kidnap her." 

I never thought Tony Stark could have a weakness. I guess I never thought Tony Stark would have a daughter either. The world is full of surprises today. 

"Look kid," he put his hand on my shoulder. "I trust you, I respect you, and I know you will keep my daughter safe. But if anything bad happens to her, I'll be the last of your worries. She's got powerful people who care for her. Gods, men who turn into giant green monsters. Even Loki has a soft spot for Thea. So, watch her back." 

I nodded, gazing my eyes back to her room. The door was now closed but I could still see her in my brain. Her long brown hair and those deep hazel eyes. 

Wow. I am already in the deep end.

A hand came into contact with the back of my head. 

"Ow!" I clutched my head, looking up at Tony. "What... why?!" 

"Stop thinking about my daughter," Tony responded. "Come on, we've got things to discuss." 

***

After discussing the terms of me being an official avenger, Tony instructed me to go get Thea. I walked to her room where her door was open again. She sat on her bed, criss-cross, staring at her tv screen. 

"I love you," Princess Laia's voice sounded from the t.v. 

"I know," Han and Thea's voice matched up perfectly. 

"God! Boo!!" she yelled, throwing a grape at the t.v. 

I laughed causing her to jump slightly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. "FRIDAY, pause the movie." 

The dialogue from the film cut off as she stood to her feet. 

"Are we going?" She asked. Her eyes glistened with excitement. It was captivating. 

"Hello? Earth to Peter," she said with a smirk. "You were totally just staring." 

I felt the heat rush to my face so I quickly turned around. God I'm an idiot. 

"Y-yeah," I said, my voice embarrassingly cracking slightly. I cleared my throat. "Leggo."

She ran up beside me, her arm brushing against mine. The feeling of her skin on mine brought chills along my arms 

Stop it Peter. This is Tony Stark's daughter. 

"Happy is out front," Tony said. "And remember --"

"Don't tell anyone my name. I got it dad!" Thea grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the elevator. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony said.

Thea sighed, freezing by the elevator. Her hand still held onto mine and I just stared at our hands. I stared at them! Like some freak! 

"Okay one, none of that," Tony pulled our hands apart. I quickly shoved my hand in my pocket, looking around innocently. Maybe more awkward than innocent. 

"Two —" he pulled out a pair of glasses much like his only they looked more like actual reading glasses. "Don't forget these." 

Thea ground. "Dad!" She whined. 

"Althea it's just so I can track you and make sure you're alive," Tony responded.

"Just... don't watch me or eavesdrop," Althea begged.

"I turned that off I'm not that overprotective."

"Sure you aren't," Althea said, grabbing the glasses and placing them on her eyes. 

Somehow she got ten times cuter. 

"Okay, bye dad!" 

She grabbed my arm this time, pulling me into the elevator. Tony said something but the elevator door closed before I could hear what he said. 

Thea sat on the ground, taking her glasses off and... inspecting them? 

"What are you...?" 

"I'm making sure the visual and audio effect is really off," she said. "So tell me about yourself, Peter." 

"What do you want to know?" I asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Anything," she said messing with the glasses. "What do you do as a hobby? What's school like? How's your home life? How'd you get to be... yknow." 

Althea held out her hand, mocking my web shooting pose. 

I laughed hard, sitting down next to her. "Uhm... I like to make things. School is boring. My home life consists of my aunt May and I. And I got bit by a spider." 

"Wait," she said. "I have more questions, we'll start with what things do you make?" 

"Uhm... like uh, I made my web shooters." 

"You made your web shooters?!" The elevator door opened. I stood up, extending my hand out to Thea to pull her to her feet. "How?"

"Uhm... it's super complicated but I can show you when we get to my house. As well as some other things I've made." 

"No wonder my dad loves you!" 

"Tony Stark loves me?!" 

The surprises keep coming. 

"Yeah!" She said as we walked outside. "He'll never say so but he does." 

I felt myself fill with pride and fulfillment. Tony Stark loves me. Outside, Happy was waiting for us. 

"Hey Althea," Happy said, pulling her into a hug. 

She kissed his cheek saying a simple hello before sliding into the car. 

"Happy! My man." I went in for a hug. 

"No," Happy said, entering the driver side of the car. 

"Alright." I slid in beside Althea, feeling incredibly rejected. 

"So, you said you live with your aunt?" Thea asked as I entered. 

"Yeah... my parents died when I was four. My uncle recently died..."

Clearing my throat, I just to get the images out. When my uncle was murdered, it was a giant turning point in my venture to be a hero. But I had to admit it wasn't something I liked to relive even if it got me to where I am today. 

"I'm so sorry Peter," she said with an understanding I couldn't quite place. "The fear of losing a parent is probably the worst fear a child could have..." 

Her eyes glossed over as she stared at the review mirror where Happy stared back. She didn't seem to be looking at him though. It occurred to me just how much trauma she had experienced from being Tony Stark's daughter. 

I remember slightly of his kidnapping ten years ago and how he was said to be dead until he came back three months later. Not to mention Tony going through that portal in 2013 and crashing hard into the ground. I remember watching from the screen and holding my breath in fear for the life of Iron Man, I couldn't imagine if it was my father in that suit. 

"Who's your mother?" I asked, in hopes of changing the topic. 

Her head snapped back to me, more focused and present. "I don't know my mother. She dropped me off at my dads front door. He doesn't even know who it could be. But I have Natasha. She taught me how to kick ass!" 

"And man can she really kick ass," Happy said. "She can beat me!" 

"That's not saying much Hap," she teased. He playfully glared at her through the review mirror. "I can beat my dad in hand to hand combat and I can almost beat him in the suit." 

"Remind me not to piss you off," I said. 

She laughed filling my heart with absolute joy. I can't believe how hard I am crushing on this girl I just met like two hours ago. She's just... amazing! 

She understands science and she builds stuff and she's so smart and she likes Star Wars! She's gorgeous and funny and... gosh she's just so perfect in every way! I need to make her my girlfriend.

Wait, what the heck stop it Peter. That's weird you just met her! 

I shook the thought out of my head, focusing on our conversation until we arrived to Queens. Happy dropped us off, lingering until we were in the building. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." I opened the door, holding it open as she stepped through the threshold. 

"Peter?!" Aunt May called from the kitchen. 

Shit. I didn't know she was here.

"Aunt May?!" 

My eyes shot to Thea as I shut the door. 

Althea Stark doesn't exist. If she doesn't  
exist who is she? 

Shit.


	3. Can I Play with Your Webshooters?

<< Althea >>

A woman emerged from the kitchen who I assumed was Peters aunt. 

"Peter I — oh... you brought a friend," she said. "A... a girlfriend?" 

"Uh yes," Peter said. I glanced at him, smirking as his head turned toward me. His face turned as red as the Spider-Man suit and he snapped his head back to his Aunt. "I mean... no. No. She's a — a friend... a friend who's a girl. A girl. Friend."

I chuckled and stepped forward, extending my hand out to May. 

"My name is Thea Stone," I said. 

"Oh." May looked to Peter then shook my hand. "May. How do you two know each other?" 

"Uh... We... Well." Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was amusing and adorable but I thought I'd put him out of his misery.

"The Stark internship," I said. 

"Oh! Peter didn't mention any peers." She glanced at Peter. "You must be crazy smart then." 

"Well I get it from my dad," I said causing Peter to laugh beside me. 

"Yeah her dad is like, almost at Tony Stark's level," he said. 

"Hey don't feed my fathers ego like that Peter," I said with heavy amusement. "It's already big enough as is." 

Peter laughed, tossing his head back with carefree zealous. I smiled with massive vibrance at the sight of him looking so... carefree! 

Man he's so freaking attractive my heart is swelling, I need to make him my boyfriend. 

"Alright you two," May said interrupting Peters laughter and my goggling. Yikes that's a little awkward. "I'm going to get going now. I'm running late." 

She gave Peter a kiss on the cheek and a suggestive look before leaving the apartment. 

"So..." 

"Can I play with your web shooters?" I asked.

"What?!" His face turned red again.

"Can I mess around with your web shooters?" I repeated, a little slower this time just to mess with him. "You know those things you use to fly around the city with?" 

"Oh! Right yeah.. uh this way." 

He started walking so I took a few larger steps to catch up beside him, linking my arm with his. I felt his biceps tense. 

"So... this is my room." 

It was a lot smaller than mine, like about less than half the size of my room but it was cozy.

He walked over to his desk by the window picking up his web shooters. He explained to me how he made them. It was quite amazing. We messed around with it for a while before sitting on his bed and talking. I laid on my back, my head dangling off the edge while he sat on the floor. He was scrolling through his Instagram feed telling me all about his friends and the crazy events that occurred the year prior. 

"So my homecoming dates father turned out to be the villain which was crazy," he explained. 

"You look terrified," I said with a chuckle. I pointed at the photo of him and the girl, Liz. 

Peter laughed, zooming into his face. "Yeah uh, I definitely thought I'd shit myself in those moments." 

I laughed along with Peter. 

There was a lull in the conversation in where I tried gaining the courage to ask him a question. 

"So," I pulled the courage, rolling onto my stomach so my head was closer to his. "You really liked Liz?" 

"Uh... yeah, yeah I did," he answered.

Another lull.

"Do you still like her?" 

"Uh... no. No I don't. She moved." He shrugged. 

"Is there anyone you do like?" I asked, looking at the profile of his face. I was so close to him I could feel his breath. I swear I could hear his heart pounding — or maybe it was my own heart. 

He turned to face me allowing our noses to almost touch. I was extremely terrified to breath. 

Was I about to have my first kiss? 

No that's insane. We just met!

I could kiss him. 

If I just moved a quarter of an inch....

The front door opened causing Peter to stand to his feet. He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"All I'm saying," a males voice said, "is David Tennant was the best Doctor of all time!" 

"And all I'm saying," a girls voice said, "is you're wrong." 

They entered Peter's room. 

"Ned! MJ!" Peter exclaimed in an extremely overly enthusiastic manner. "Look it's my friends!" 

"Uh, Yeah," MJ said. "Why are you being so weird?" 

I pulled my legs under me, sliding off Peters bed to stand awkwardly in front of them. It took a lot to make me feel awkward — I'm Tony Stark's daughter I wasn't raised to ever feel or be awkward. But in that moment as I felt my face heat up to the temperature of the sun, I felt extremely awkward. 

"Oh," Ned said. "Peter, there's a girl in your room."

"This is Uh.. Thea," he said. "She's joining us for dinner tonight." 

"Oh awesome! How'd you two meet?" Ned asked. 

"The Stark internship," I replied without hesitation. 

I saw Peter cringe slightly from the corner of my eye. I'd have to ask him about that later. 

MJ drove us around Queens to this fancy looking Italian restaurant. I sat in the front with MJ while Ned and Peter sat in the back. MJ called Peter to control aux and we jammed to old school pop like the Jonas Brothers and old school Miley Cyrus. It was hands down the most fun I've ever had in a car. No, hands down the most fun I've ever had. Period. 

I felt the awkward feeling from before completely disappear and I allowed myself to have fun. Who knew when I'd be let out to do something like this again. 

After eating dinner we walked around the town, talking and adventuring. We stopped at an ice cream shop where Peter and MJ were waiting in line while Ned and I saved us a table. 

"I know," Ned said. His tone was secretive and excitable. Kind of frightening and creepy.

"What?" 

"The Stark internship isn't real," Ned said. "Peter is... you know who. So who are you?" 

Shit. Why didn't Peter tell me? I would have come up with a better lie. 

"I... What do you mean? I'm Thea," I responded. 

"No like which super are you?" 

"I'm not a super," I answered honestly. "I Uhm... I do the behind the scenes stuff." 

"No way me too!" He exclaimed. "Well not for the avengers as a whole but for Peter. It's pretty cool being the guy behind the screen." 

"Yeah... I guess..." 

Peter and MJ arrived, MJ sliding in by Ned and Peter by me. I slide closer to Peter so I could whisper without the other two thinking anything of it. Our thighs were pressed together. 

"You didn't tell me he knew," I whispered so only Peter could hear me. 

Ned and MJ were lost in their own conversation about who the better Doctor was... Again. Peter looked down at me. For the second time that night, I felt his breath against my skin. I could tell he noticed how close we were and held in his breathing as I did earlier. But this time I wasn't thinking about kissing him. I was thinking of the world discovering who I really was. 

Would I be mad? Scared? Happy? 

Honestly I wasn't too sure. 

At first Peter scrunched his face up in confusion but when I nodded slightly to Ned he made an 'O' shape with his mouth. He leaned down to my ear. 

"What did you say?" 

"I'm going to get something to drink," I said to everyone. When I turned to face Ned and MJ they were staring with raised eyebrows. "Peter would you mind coming with me?" 

"Nope," Peter replied. He slide out of the booth, I followed behind him. 

When we were far away from Ned and MJ I turned to face Peter. 

"I told him i'm a behind the scenes person," I explained. 

"Did he believe it?" 

"Yeah but it puts me too close to the avengers and too close to the truth." I asked the employee for two dr. peppers and leaned against the counter while we waited. "I don't know... I kind of wish he did call me out? I'm sick of not existing." 

"You exist, Thea," Peter said. "People may not know your real name, but your name and your father doesn't define who you are. I've got the two sodas."

Before I could think to protest, Peter pulled out his cash and handed it to the employee in exchange for the sodas. He handed one to me as we walked off. 

"That was... deep," I said with a chuckle. 

"Sometime I have some wise words to offer," Peter said with a smirk, his body turned toward mine. 

My heart fluttered. Something was different from this flutter in my heart and the butterflies in my stomach earlier. I can't explain what changed, or why it changed. But something changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for ready and for the nice words!! It means a lot to me. This chapter is pretty slow but it does the job. The next chapter is kind of where things kick off so look forward to that ;)


	4. Signature Stark Glare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where things start picking up :) I’m really really excited for what’s in store and I hope you all enjoy :)

<< Althea >>

Peter and I sat in the living room watching Harry Potter on the big screen. I found out he has never seen the movies and forced him to come over for a marathon. 

My dad sat in with us for the first two (he swore it was because he loved the movies and totally not to spy on us but my dads not slick and I saw right through him). He got called to work in the middle of the second one though and had to leave. 

Peter and I sat on the couch, my head in his lap as he occasionally fed me popcorn. 

It had been a month since I met Peter and I can definitely confirm that my feelings for him have only intensified during that month. We quickly became best friends. Probably too quickly which caused me to be thrown into the pits of the friendzone. 

I really wished Pepper, Natasha or Wanda were still around. I could use some girl advice. 

I really freaking like Peter. 

There are moments where I think he feels the same. Moments much like the first time we hung out where we would be millimeters away, not even a second from kissing and I think, this is it. This is where Peter Parker makes his move and finally becomes mine. 

But he moves farther away from me and I'm left feeling rejected and... humiliated. 

God boys are the worst. 

We were currently on the sixth movie. Harry had just used the Felix Felicis. I had been falling in and out of sleep since it began but I listened with my eyes closed. 

I felt popcorn hit my lips causing me to mumble. 

"You can't sleep!" Peter yelled, throwing popcorn at my face. 

I laughed, opening my eyes. I grabbed his hand to stop the popcorn from flying. 

"You forced me to watch these," he said, wrapping his hand around mine. 

"Yeah but I've seen them a hundred times, more!" 

"That does not excuse you from sitting here and watching it with me." 

I chuckled, intertwining our fingers without really thinking about it. I wiggled onto my back so I was staring up at Peter, our hands resting on my stomach. 

"You're so needy Peter Parker." The smile on my face wouldn't go away. 

We just stared at each other for an awkward amount of time — yet it wasn't awkward. Or, at least I didn't think so. 

Peter pulled his hand out of mine. The bare feeling left over was way more uncomfortable than the staring. 

"Yep that's me," he said overly quick. "A needy friend." 

He sat me up, excusing himself to the bathroom as he paused the movie.

"Well." I jumped at the sound of my dads voice. "That was something." 

He walked over, sitting next to me on the couch. 

"Dad, I really really like him," I said.

"Easy solution, tell him." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal while he tossed a hand full of popcorn in his mouth. 

I scoffed. "Did you just see that. I totally got friend zoned.... there's no way he likes me." 

"You'll never know for sure unless you tell him." 

"And you're okay with this?" 

"I mean... do I want to date? No. But you're going to so if I had to choose anyone as your first boyfriend." He pointed towards the direction on which Peter went. "It'd be him. Just don't tell him that." 

I chuckled, shaking my head at my father. Peter walked back over, 

"I actually have to go. Aunt May needs me to pick her up but we'll finish these tomorrow?" 

I nodded. "Sounds good." 

"Bye Thea, bye Tony!" 

My dad held up the peace sign in loo of goodbye and Peter was out. 

"Yeah I really doubt he likes me back," I replied. 

My dad shrugged, leaning back against the couch. "FRIDAY, play the movie." 

I smiled, laying my legs out across my dads lap. 

"He'd be stupid not to like you back," he said. 

*** 

"I was on my way to Aunt May's work, right? And then I see all these police cars speeding off. And I was like 'no I have to get May or she'll be mad at me, it's raining!' But I couldn't pass it up so I followed the police cars. 

"Well there was a robbery but not just any robbery, one with hostages. And the cops couldn't get in so I decided to suit up. 

"I swing in there right? And I'm all 'no one invited me to the party? I'm offended.' And the robber was like 'what the-!' 

"He went to shoot me but I shot at him with my webs and grabbed his gun. I tied him up in my webs sticking him against a door with a note on his stomach — my signature. And then let all the hostages out and still made it on time to pick up aunt May!" 

I listened to Peter recall the events that took place after he left my house earlier today. It was about ten and we were FaceTiming. 

"What a real hero you are Peter," I said, slightly in a mocking tone. 

"Are you mocking me?! I saved the day!" 

"Noo. Why would I mock you? It's not like you're totally tooting your own horn or anything..." 

Peter scoffed. "What?! How does? What?!" 

I laughed. "I'm teasing you! Calm down." 

"Rude," he said. 

"With two O's," we both said, laughing after. 

It had become an inside joke with us. I'm not entirely sure how it started. I think we were texting and I accidentally texted "rood" and it has just stuck. 

It was my favorite joke because it was one only we understood. 

"Hey, so, tomorrow night the Decathlon team is meeting for a little party for winning last weekend, would you wanna come?" Peter asked.

"Yes! I'd love to! Would they be okay with it?" 

"Yeah, yeah I've already run it by MJ and she is all that matters as captain." 

I laughed. "Okay I'll just have to convince my dad. If he says no I'll just sneak out." 

I was partly joking, but mainly I wasn't. 

"Well if he asks, I knew nothing about you sneaking out," Peter said with a chuckle. 

"Whats this about sneaking out?" My dad came into view causing Peters eyes to grow wide. 

"Whats that? I Uhm can't hear. I'm cutting out. Gotta go." 

The screen went black before leaving FaceTime. 

What a coward. 

My dad came over and sat by me. "What are you sneaking out to?" His voice was calm. 

"A rager." I shut my computer. "We will be doing all of the drugs." 

My dad shook his head, obviously finding my sarcasm funny but trying to be a father at the same time. 

"A party with the decathlon team," I said. "I'm only sneaking out if you say no." 

"Oh well I'm that case... no." 

"Dad! Please! I'm going crazy in here!" 

"You look perfectly sane to me," he said. 

I glared at him. "Dad." 

"Althea." He matched my glare. The signature Stark glare. "I can't loose you. I won't loose you." 

"You're right, you won't loose me! Look, Happy can drive me and he can stay around the neighborhood or right outside the house. And I'll wear the glasses the whole time. I just want to be a normal teenager." 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"I can't believe you.... fine. You can go." 

I squealed, wrapping my arms around my dads neck. "Thank you! I love you!" 

He returned the hug. "Love you too Thea-bear." 

***

I looked at myself in the long mirror, examining my outfit. I was wearing a black high waisted tennis skirt with a black bralette and a black sheer over shirt with roses along it. I stuck a pair of red vans on.

"It feels like just yesterday I was holding a little infant you." 

I turned around seeing my father standing in the door way. 

"I'm definitely not a little girl anymore," I said. 

"You'll always be my little girl." He kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful." 

"Thank you." I grabbed my glasses from my counter, placing the thin rimmed glasses over my eyes. "I will call you if I need anything." 

"You better! I'll be waiting up!" 

He would be awake late even if I was home. He'll probably continue staying up even when I get home. 

I sat in the front with Happy as he drove me to Queens. I met Peter at his house than Peter and I went to MJs house, Happy following behind us. 

"So," Peter said. "MJ just texted me saying Flash brought beer and people have already dug in." 

"Oh," I said. "Sounds like a real party. Count me in." 

The party started off incredibly fun. I hadn't drank anything mainly because I wanted to tell Peter how I felt tonight and it might be better to do it sober. The only other people who weren't drunk or drinking we're MJ and Peter. The three of us sat on the couch, watching as everyone else played drunk twister. It was the most entertaining thing I had ever witnessed. 

I excused myself to the kitchen to get a drink where Flash was chugging another beer. 

"So." He held out a beer to me. "You and Peter. How did that happen?"

I declined the beer. "What do mean?" 

"How did you and Peter start dating?" 

"Peter and me? We're not dating." I looked to Peter who was laughing. His whole face crinkled up like it always does. Man he is so cute when he laughs. "I wish we were dating..."

"You actually like Penis Parker?" he asked with a hard laugh.

"What the fuck did you just call him." I said in the Stark threatening tone, followed by the Stark glare. 

"Sorry, sorry," he said unapologetically. He placed the beer by my hand. "But too bad him and MJ are a thing." 

I glanced at Flash. My body froze. Something in me splintered. 

"P-Peter and... and MJ?" 

"Yeah. They must have been dating for like a month now." 

I looked back over at Peter... and MJ. They were sitting extremely close to one another now that I thought about it. My heart shattered. It was as if someone plunged their hand through my chest to squeeze my heart, breaking ribs and collapsing my lungs in the process. I grabbed the beer by my hand, opening it and taking a big sip. I needed something to numb this pain.

It took three more beers to numb my broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kind words and for the kudos! They mean a lot to me even the small ones :) keep letting me know what you think! Love hearing from you guys


	5. Girl Likes Oblivious Boy

<< Peter >>

Sometime throughout the night, Althea started drinking. I don't know how I missed it but she quickly become the drunkest person at this party. I lingered by her the whole night, making sure she was okay and that she didn't pass out or throw up all over MJ's house. 

I lost her at some point. I'm not sure how but as I searched frantically around the house, I began to panic. 

"Hey, MJ, have you seen Thea?" I asked.

"She went upstairs after asking where the bathroom was. That was like 10 minutes ago though so you might wanna make sure she didn't get lost." 

I thanked MJ then went upstairs in search for Thea. 

"Let go of me," I heard her say. It sounded like it was coming from MJ's room. 

I quickly walked to the room. The sight before me made my blood boil. Flash was holding onto Thea's arm, kissing her neck as she tried to get away. 

I jumped in without a second thought, pushing Flash off of Althea. I punched him in the nose causing him to stumble back. 

"I think it's time for you to leave," I said, my jaw and fist was clenched in raw anger. 

"Make me," Flash said, holding his bleeding nose. 

I scoffed, taking a step forward and holding my fist back ready to punch. Flash scattered away before my fist could connect with his face. 

Turning around, I saw Althea sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked over, sitting next to her. 

"You okay Thea?" I asked. 

"Why don't you like me Peter?" she asked, laying on her back.

"Althea you're crazy if you think I don't like you," I said. 

"Nonono. I mean why don't you like like me? What does she have that I don't?" 

I squinted in confusion. What the heck did she mean? 

Wait.

Does that mean she likes me? 

"What do you mean Thea?" 

She rolled on to her side, propping herself up with her hand. 

"Peter I want to date you." Her words came out into one slurred word but I got the idea. "Like hard core date you for like, ever! So what do I have to do to make you like me?" 

My mind was racing with things to say. Obviously she didn't have to do anything to make me like her. I already like her. But there's so much that's needing to be addressed and she’s wasted out of her mind. There's no way she'll remember all of this. I couldn't have this conversation now. 

"I think we should get you home." I stood up from the bed extending my arm. 

"I guess you're right." She stood up without grabbing my hand. "I should go home before I make an even bigger fool of myself." 

"I don't want to have this conversation while you're drunk," I said. 

It hurt. Seeing her look rejected when I'm not really rejecting her. She looked devastated and deflated and I hated it. 

"At least the alcohol would soften the blow, right." She stumbled out of the room, I hung out behind her but close enough to protect her in a quick second if necessary. 

I walked her to where Happy was parked, helping her into the back seat. She schlumped, her head about to hit against the window. I was quick to take off my jacket and put it under her head. 

I leaned over the driver side of the window. 

"She's uh, well... she's very drunk," I explained to Happy. 

He pulled his sunglasses down to see me. All I wanted to know was why he was wearing sunglasses at ten p.m. 

"I don't really know how it happened," I mumbled, running my hand through my hair. "I was watching her. She wasn't drinking and then... boom. Drunk." 

"Hey penis!" Drunk Flash stumbled over to the car. "Nice car. Did you're daddy buy it for you? Oh wait.... you're dads dead." 

Drunk Flash was hands down worse than regular Flash — namely due to the fact that his comebacks had zero filter on them when he was drunk. Sober Flash at least pretends to have a filter.

But this comment didn't phase me. Not enough to make me address him. 

"Now that Thea, whether she has a dad or not she'll be calling someone daddy when —" 

I slammed his head against the car, pushing his face against the car. 

"I suggest you shut your mouth and take your drunken ass home because three strikes and you're out Flash," I said. 

It took a lot to get me this angry. In fact I don't think I have ever been this angry aside from the day my uncle was murdered but even that was mixed with a sadness. I felt no such sadness in this moment. 

"You're already on strike two, Flash. So tell me, do you want to risk it? Because I know Iron Man and I could have him here in three seconds to beat your ass isn't that right Happy?" 

Happy nodded, the slightest glimpse of a smirk resided on his face. 

"Make it two seconds. Mr. Stark doesn't rest well with sexual harassment." 

I let go of Flash, straightening his jacket. The fear on his face was priceless. I normally wouldn't retaliate in this sort of way but I couldn't stand if he walked away from this without some sort of fear. 

"Goodbye Flash. Don't ever come around Thea, ever again." 

Flash scoffed but I could tell I had scared him shitless. "Wh-whatever." He stumbled off. 

"Is the first strike where the bruised eye and broken nose came from?" Happy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's been a long night." I backed away from the car window. "I'm going to head home." 

"Hey, Parker. Tony will be grateful," Happy said. 

I shrugged, looking through the back window where Thea slept. "I didn't do it for Tony." 

I got home around 11:30 where Aunt May was watching tv on the couch and eating left over Chinese take out. I shut the door behind me, giving a loud sigh that told my aunt something was wrong.

She looked to me, holding out a bowl of orange chicken. I kicked off my shoes and flopped myself on the couch beside her, sticking a second plastic fork into the orange chicken. 

"Alright what's up?" Aunt May asked after I took a sad bite. 

"It's Thea.." I mumbled. 

May paused the tv, moving all her attention on to me. 

"Spill." 

I told her everything that happened tonight. From the time we arrived to me punching Flash then the talk I had with a Drunk Thea and ending with threatening Flash a second time. 

"Wow..." she said when I had finished. "You had quite the night." 

"Aunt May." 

"Okay, right. So what's the problem?" 

"What's the problem?!" I threw my arms up in exasperation. "I just told you the whole story, right?" 

"Peter what I just got from that story is that you made your bully of ten plus years fear you and the girl you like, likes you back. So what's the problem?" 

"I... well she... She was drunk! I can't take whatever she said seriously, y'know, and tomorrow she might not even remember what she said or she'll regret saying it because she didn't mean it and then —" 

"Peter. Stop right there. Girls only say hateful things when they're drunk that they don't mean. A girl will never get drunk and admit she likes a guy and not mean it. That's not something you just make up when you're drunk." 

"So... you're saying...?" 

"She likes you, Peter. And she didn't need to say it for me to figure it out I mean c'mon Peter! Open your eyes." 

"Thea... likes me?" 

"Peter, I love you. You're my pride and joy but you are an idiot." She stood up turning off the tv. "I'm going to bed." 

I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned and thought about what I would say in the morning. If she really liked me tomorrow would go by easily — maybe. 

Maybe she would be mad that I rejected her. Not that I really did but from her perspective I did. Maybe I even ruined our friendship. 

I groaned, throwing my pillow over my head. Maybe if I squeezed the pillow hard enough over my ears, it would block out the thoughts. 

It didn't work.


	6. Boy likes Obvious Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! We’re starting to get to the good stuff and I’m so excited for you all to read it!! It’s going to get angsty soon so beware but in the meantime enjoy the fluff :) next chapter is pretty fluffy as well so just enjoy it while you can. Love you lots and enjoy!

<< Althea >>

When I woke up, I felt as if my head was being cut in half by a rusty chainsaw. 

Why. 

The fuck. 

Did I drink. 

So much. 

I groaned, rolling on to my side. I spotted a bottle of Advil with water and a tray of pancakes and sausage. Sitting up, I took four pills, downing the water in nearly one gulp. I began eating the pancakes, praying it'd cure this nasty head ache. After I finished eating I went back to bed. 

The second time I awoke, my head felt only as if it were being hit with a hammer. I popped another Advil into my mouth stretching wide. I still wore my clothes from last night so I got up to my dresser, putting on a pair of sweats, a sports bra and a crop top. I tried throwing my hair up in a pony tale but the headache only increased by doing so. 

I laid back down on my bed as the door creaked open. 

"After noon my party bug." My dad walked into the room. "Have a fun night?" 

"Can you yell at me after the hangover passes?" 

"I'm not going to yell at you Thea. Trust I've been there. I created being there." 

I laughed slightly, stopping as soon as the pain shot through my head. 

"Just wanted to let you know that Peter is here and I'm letting him in." 

"Wait! No! Dad please!" I begged, running up to him, I grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. "I totally made an ass out of myself yesterday. There's no way —" 

"Althea. This thing between you two, is killing me. As a parent and as a person. Also... the rest of us avengers totally betted on when you two would get together and I'm close to winning." 

He patted my shoulder. "Dad. This isn't a game. He doesn't like me and I'm not going to just embarrass myself even more for a stupid bet!" 

"Althea." He grabbed both my shoulders. "You are a super intelligent girl. But right now you're being an idiot. Talk to him." 

"But dad—" 

My father left leaving me to pace around my room. 

What the hell was I going to say. 

Peter walked into my room. His hair was unstyled, curling and laying flat against his forehead. He shoved his hands into his pockets, shutting the door slightly. 

"So..." 

"Look it's okay," I said. "I get it." 

"And what is it that you get?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"You and... MJ." I winced just saying it. "I mean she's great! So like... it's great! So, so great..." 

"Wait, wait, wait. MJ and... me? What the hell do you mean Thea?" 

"That you and MJ are... y'know... come on don't make me say it, Peter." I wrapped my arms around my shoulders, sitting on the edge of my bed. 

Peter laughed. He actually laughed. 

"Who told you MJ and I were dating?" he asked through chuckles.

"Flash..." 

"Flash?! And you believed him?!" 

His amused smile made me angry. I was so horribly broken last night when Flash told me. It doesn't matter if it was true or not — I did believe it and him mocking my naïveté was just making me angry. 

"Geez, you're right Peter! I'm an expert with people so I should totally just know when people are assholes!" 

I stood walking to my door. "Maybe you should just —" 

"Althea wait." He grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry. I know that you don't know what a jerk Flash is but the point is, he was lying. I'm not with anyone. But there's someone I want to be with." 

I pulled my hand out of his grip. 

"You don't need to rub my nose in it. I said I got it." 

He chuckled, making my anger intensify. Why the hell was he laughing. I turned on him, ready to chew him out. 

He grabbed my hand again. "Althea. You can be a real idiot sometimes." 

"And Peter you can be a real —" 

I was stopped mid-sentence as Peter pressed his lips against mine. I wasn't really sure what to do. Or what was happening. My brain couldn't process it.

I have thought about this moment a lot but it seemed a lot easier in my head. 

He pulled away. 

"You- you didn't kiss back..." he said. "That's not how I saw that going in my head." 

"Y-you kissed me... oh... oh! I-its me? I'm the someone you want to be with?" 

He nodded. 

I squealed a little, interlocking my fingers with his. "I'm the someone you want to be with!" 

He laughed. "Yes, yes you are." 

"So... can we redo the whole kiss thing?" I asked a bit awkwardly. "I kind of ruined it with my confusion." 

Peter laughed again, nodding. "Yes, please." 

I stood on my tippy-toes as he bent down, his lips pressing against mine once more. This time I kissed back and it was everything I could have imagined and more. I felt as light as air.

He pressed his body further against mine. My back pressed against my door causing it to shut all the way. 

"That door better be open!" My fathers voice rang through the house. 

Peter and I parted. I reached behind me, cracking the door back open.

"Yeah that's what I thought. FRIDAY, call Rhodey..... Rhodey! Where's my fifty..... Yeah I witnessed the whole thing, they're dating! Pay up." 

Peter and I both laughed. I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous my father was. 

Peter cupped my cheek with his hand. "Let's go on a date." 

"A what?" 

"A date." He kissed my forehead. "You know the thing two people do when they're... y'know..." 

"No... I don't know. When two people are what, Peter?" I asked coyly, leaning closer. 

His face went red. "You just want me to say it." 

"Say what? I honestly have no idea what you're meaning?" 

He sighed but was smiling. "When they're... boyfriend and girlfriend."

I squealed slightly causing Peter to chuckle. I stood on my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. 

"I'm going to get ready." I pushed him out of my room, shutting the door to get ready. 

I was about to go on a date with Peter Parker and I couldn't have been more happy.


	7. Boy who’s a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long time it took to update I decided to change some things after writing a bunch so I went back and made said changes so I hope you enjoy this chapter! There’s some jealous Peter for all of you to enjoy ;)

<< Peter >>

I was sitting on the couch with Tony. He was showing me a bunch of baby photos and videos of Thea and explaining the story behind them.

"This is us with the first prototype of the iron man hand," he explained as the video played.

An eight-year-old Thea sat on the hood of a car watching her father with expectation. 

"Have your helmet down?" Tony asked.

Thea pulled the helmet mask down and patted it. "Go on daddy!" 

Tony held his hand up. The explosion seemed to be faulty, causing Tony to fly back against one of the cars. Althea busted out laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up," Tony said walking back towards his daughter. "You put the finishing touches on it." 

"I did it on purpose!" She said through giggles. 

"You little bug!" He ran to her and they began playing chase before he caught her, flying her around the room as she giggled hysterically. 

The video cut out and the picture popped up. Thea's eight-year-old self smiled with her two front teeth missing and the iron man hand held out. 

"Who's that adorable cutie?" Thea's voice sounded from behind us. 

She soon was sitting beside me. 

"You helped build the iron man suit when you were eight?!" I asked, looking to her.

She shrugged. "Yeah," She said nonchalantly. 

"She's always been beyond brilliant," Tony said with admiration. His eyes shined with pride and happiness. I had never seen Tony Stark look so... soft. 

"Oh I love this one!" Thea exclaimed as the next photo pulled up. 

Thea seemed older in this picture, about twelve with braces. It was a giant selfie with Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Pepper, Clint and Natasha. I could tell it was originally just Tony, Pepper and Thea by the way the others were randomly thrown in there — Tony and Thea's smile matched, looking as if they were laughing. 

When I looked to Tony, his eyes grew sort of... sad. 

"Well." He stood up, the screen going black. "I'll let you two do... you're date thing I guess.... you know the rules." 

He walked over to Thea, leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

"Have her home by 9." He pointed to me. 

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Dad gets a little emotional over the avengers drifting," Thea explained as we headed down the elevator. "That's my favorite picture though. I had just gotten my braces on and I was super sad because I thought I looked super ugly. My dad and Pepper tried getting me to smile for a picture but I refused. Uncle Steve then jumped into the camera kissing my head which then prompted everyone else to jump in doing crazy poses to get me to smile."

"You seemed really close to all of them," I said.

"I was... I'd give anything to see them all again." 

I decided I would do anything to get them all back for her. What exactly could a teenage spider-man do to get a whole team of superhero's back together? Not entirely sure but I would do it. For Althea. 

***

"So where are you taking me Peter Parker?" Thea asked as I started the car.

"Anywhere you'd like Althea Stark," I said. Namely because I only know of places in Queens and none of them are date worthy that I can think of.

"Peter, I only ever leave the house when I'm with you, you really think I know where I'd like to go!" 

I laughed, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. Her feet were propped on the dashboard, she was rolling the window all the way down and sticking her head slightly out the window. Her dark hair blew behind her against the wind. 

"What have you always wanted to see or do?" 

"A waterfall," she said without hesitation. "Go on a sunset hike and see the sun set over the city. Go ice skating! Oh! Where is the nearest beach?" 

I smiled quickly taking the nearest exit. "You've never been to the beach?" 

She shook her head. 

"So... Tony became Iron Man like 10 years ago right?" I asked.

"Yep!" 

"But there would be 8 years where he wouldn't be Iron Man. So why did he... hide you..." 

Shit that was a stupid question. That was a douche-y question. Good job Peter. Crap ass boyfriend. 

"Publicity," she said. "Obadiah said it would make Tony look like.... a careless douche." 

She chuckled putting sunglasses over her eyes. Maybe it wasn't a douche question she doesn't seem upset. 

"That makes no sense he didn't give you up, if anything that'd be good publicity," I said. 

Thea shrugged. "Obadiah later kidnapped me to get my dads company so we know his word is bullshit." 

As I stopped at a red light, I turned to look at her. 

Kidnapped by someone she trusted at only eight-years-old. No wonder Tony is so strict. 

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" 

I looked back to the road after being honked at, stepping on the gas. Althea's hand wrapped around mine, squeezing slightly. 

"That was ten years ago and he's dead so it really doesn't matter." 

Her answer really didn't comfort me any but there wasn't anything I could do. She was right it was ten years ago but the idea of anyone harming someone so young for their own gain actually made me sick to my stomach.

"Well I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," I said with determination. 

"What a hero you are Peter Parker." She intertwined her fingers with mine, leaning a bit closer to me. "My hero." 

I smiled, placing a quick kiss on her lips before the light could turn green. 

She made everything seem so much brighter and lighter. She made me want to fight for others ever more. She made me unbelievably happy.

***

I brought Thea back home around 7, walking her up to the avenger tower. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I noticed a guy sitting on the couch. A young looking guy about our age. 

"Harley?!" 

Looking to Thea and seeing a large smile on her face, I felt an odd tension form in my chest. 

"Ali!" 

The boy stood up before Althea engulfed him into a tight embrace. 

Who the hell?

"I haven't seen you in, what? Two years?!" Althea asked the boy — Harley — as they pulled out of their much too long embrace. 

"Three, actually," Harley said. 

"Where have you been?" Althea asked. "And why the hell haven't you contacted us?!" 

"So we don't have any fire proof clothes but Thea and I can — oh. You two are back early," Tony said walking out of his lab. 

"It got really cold at the beach," I said looking between Althea and the Harley guy. 

"You? Althea Maria Stark went to the beach?! Tony have you gone soft?" Harley asked causing Tony to smack the back of his head. The guy chuckled rubbing his head. 

"Don't change the subject! Something bigger is going on that you're not telling me." Althea crossed her arms over her chest. 

Harley looked to Tony. 

"Your story, Harley." 

Harley sighed. "Okay... well. Hydra somehow found me and knew what I could do and... who I was close with. They... brought me, unwillingly, with them and I was with them for a good two years." 

"You were kidnapped?! How did — why — I don't —" 

"Don't start feeling guilty," Harley quickly said, placing a hand on her shoulder. I took a step forward to her but stopped myself. No reason to be jealous Peter. "They did a good job of making sure no one found me..." 

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" 

"... No." 

"You hesitated!" 

"They didn't... necessarily hurt me."

"I don't like that answer, Harley." 

"I'll show you... stand back." 

She stepped back, crashing into me. I quickly grabbed her hand. 

Harley quickly turned himself into a... a human torch? I watched as the flames became his body. His blonde hair turned into loose and wild flames. When the flames died down his clothes were left to ash on the ground revealing a blue elastic suit. 

"You... they did this to you..?" It seemed like she could hardly find her voice. She choked up.

"It's not that bad Al —" 

"Not that bad?! They turned you into a weapon! Into a mutant!" 

"Althea I really didn’t peg you for a anti-mutant..." 

"Please, Harley. One of my best friends is a mutant but that doesn't make her life easy! It doesn't make what they did to you any less than torture! That's how you trigger the mutant gene! I'm not an idiot." 

"Althea you should really calm —" 

She went to pull her hand out of mine. It was then that I realized I was holding on a little tighter than I probably needed to. I let go allowing her to slip out of my hand.

"Don't tell me to calm down." She pointed to Harley. "They did this to Wanda and Pietro and now you! And if we don't stop them then who will?" 

"There is no 'we'," Tony said. "You will not be doing anything involving this situation, Althea. Do you understand." 

"But I can help!" 

"Yes you can. But you won't. Harley is staying with us and both of you will be on house arrest until this is sorted." He pointed between Harley and Althea.

Great. She'd be on house arrest with the handsome blonde human torch. 

"Why am I on house arrest?! I just got off it!" 

"I don't want anything to happen to you. " 

"But dad —" 

"End of discussion, Althea Maria." 

Althea stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

Tony sighed. “Don’t ever have children because they turn into that.” He walked off into the kitchen leaving Harley and I alone.

Harley made a popping noise with his mouth, looking to me. 

“So... you must be Ali’s friend, Peter. I’m Harley.”

I looked to Harley and couldn’t help but dislike him. Like a lot. 

“I’m Thea’s boyfriend,” I corrected him. 

He smirked making me dislike him even more. I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. 

“You mean a boy who’s a friend?” He asked. 

I gave a humorless laugh. “Funny.”


	8. Day 1 of Adulting: Failed

<< Althea >>

I was laying on my bed, pouting. 

I hated to admit that I was pouting. It was quite ridiculous actually but I couldn't seem to snap out of it. It was like I was being grounded for doing literally nothing wrong — I was being grounded for being alive. Again. And it felt like shit.

"Knock, knock..." Harley said from the entryway of my room. "Mind if I come in?" 

I shook my head, bringing myself to sit up. Harley shut the door and sat beside me. 

"Sorry for making a scene. I'm glad you're back and safe and with us. I'm just so mad that they keep getting away with this shit! And that I keep getting yelled at and grounded for being freaking born!" 

I groaned, tossing myself back to lay down. 

"I get it Thee but he's just keeping you safe," Harley said.

"You agree with him?" I asked. "You use to be on my side Lee." 

"That was before I was kidnapped and turned into a weapon for an evil organization..." 

That shut me right up. 

"Look, he's just scared of loosing you," Harley said.

"And I'm scared of not living." 

Harley sighed, laying himself down beside me. 

"Well in other news, your boyfriends cute," Harley said, causing me to laugh. "He was sooo jealous it was adorable."

This statement only caused me to laugh harder. "Oh my... why?!" 

"Why?! I'm hot as fuck that's why." 

"Man I missed you Harley," I said through chuckles. "... I'm really sorry. That you had to go through all of that and that we didn't come for you... I can't —" 

"No." He propped himself up on his arm. "Stop, Althea. You couldn't have done anything. I'm safe and I'm here and that's all that matters." 

There was a knock on my window causing Harley to jump. 

"It's okay," I said rolling out of bed. "It's just Peter." 

I opened the window allowing Peter to climb through. He was in the Spider-Man suit and when he entered he pulled off his mask. 

"I just wanted to — oh. Harley." 

"Wow Thee! You're boyfriend is spider-boy," Harley said.

Peter glared at Harley. "Spider-Man." 

"Really? How unfitting."

"Harley, the door." I nodded my head towards the door. 

"Alright, alright." He stood up walking towards the door. "I'm gone." 

Harley walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned to Peter wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"Sorry about him. He's a bit of an ass," I said. 

Peter scoffed. "I could tell..." 

"You're not jealous, are you?" 

"What?! Pshhh. No...." His face turned red giving him away. Not that he really pulled that off in anyway. 

"Peter there's no reason to be jealous," I assured him.

"So you two never...?" 

I laughed. "Oh god no! He's like a brother to me. Besides... I think you're more his type." 

"Oh..." Realization hit him. His eyes went wide. "Oh! Awesome! Not that — I'm not happy I'm his type it's just that he's not into girls means —" 

I kissed him just to get him to stop talking. 

"I'm getting the sense I should just stop talking," he mumbled as we parted. 

I nodded softly. "Please do," I whispered pressing my lips back on his. 

His arms were kind of just.. awkwardly at his side so I moved them to wrap around my waist allowing me to press closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tippy-toes. He ran his hands along my sides causing my heart to skip a beat then speed up all too quickly. 

Reluctantly, I pulled away but kept our distance the same. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Peter Parker," I said softly against his lips. 

He blinked a couple times looking a bit out of it. "Uh... right. I brought some stuff."

He pulled out of the embrace, pulling his backpack off and pulling out two small tubs of ice cream. 

"And I wanted to see if you were okay. Also... your roof is a good hang out," Peter said. "And the stars are very bright tonight..." 

I chuckled throwing a sweater on. "Lets go, then." 

Peter smiled widely, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the window and onto the roof. 

"So, you okay?" Peter asked as we settled down on the roof. 

He handed me a spoon and a tub of cookie dough ice cream. 

"Yeah... I don't know..." I took a bite of ice cream. "It's just... I know he's doing it to keep me safe but... I just sometimes... I don't know..."

I sighed. It was always hard for me to voice my feelings. Especially concerning my dad. I never had anyone to talk to about it with. 

I stirred my ice cream around with my spoon. "Sometimes I just feel like... he doesn't... y'know...." 

"Want you..?" Peter asked, his voice soft and understanding. 

"Yeah... I mean I was just dropped off at his door and, like, my mother didn't want me, obviously and with my dad forcing my existence to be a secret it's like..." 

I shrugged. "Sometimes I can't help but feel unwanted... but when he let me out and let me live I just felt like... I could do anything and be anyone and like I wasn't just someone who the world would use for their own vengeance and now... it's clear to me that all I am to anybody is... nobody." 

"You're more than nobody to me, Althea," Peter said, putting his hand on mine. "You're everything to me." 

When I looked into Peters eyes I could tell he wasn't just saying it to make me feel better. He meant it and I felt that. 

***

You know when life is going so well and you feel like you can't let yourself be this happy because it's too good to be true and you know that sooner or later it'd have to come to an end? 

That's how I felt the day of my eighteenth birthday. 

Everything was so beyond perfect. Peter and I had been together for three months already and it had been the best three months of my life! 

Plus Harley was here and we were able to reconnect and catch up on each others life's. He told me about his relationship with a boy named Misha who was another boy Hydra kidnapped and turned into a weapon. Harley said they broke up when he wanted to leave but Misha didn't. 

Also, nothing was happening that required the help of certain hero's, meaning no danger for Peter or my dad.

There was still no word from the rest of the avengers but I was enriched with the love and friendship of everyone else in my life. 

Despite everything going well in my life — I found it difficult to believe it would stay. I felt like it would all come crashing down any moment and I don't believe I'd be able to handle that. 

The day of my eighteenth birthday I woke to my dad jumping on my bed. 

"Morning sleepy head! It's eight A.M. wake up birthday girl!!!" 

I groaned, tossing the pillow at my father. "Let me sleep," I mumbled. 

"Adults aren't allowed to sleep." He set the pillow down, sitting criss-cross beside me. "I got you something." 

"Ooh okay I'm up." I sat up causing my dad to chuckle. He handed me a small white box with a gold ribbon tied around it in a nice bow. 

I tore off the ribbon allowing me to open the box. Inside was a necklace with the most beautiful jewel I had ever seen. It was a golden, ruby looking jewel that shimmered beautifully in the light. It looked like the sun. 

"Oh my gosh.." I grabbed the necklace out of the box to better examine it. "Dad it's beautiful." 

"As unique and dazzling as my most prized possession." He kissed my forehead before taking the necklace and clipping it around my neck. As the jewel came into contact with my skin I felt this odd surge of... energy. The lights flickered slightly to the point I believed I was just seeing things. 

"Now I have another surprise for you so get ready and come out to the living room." 

"Oh no, this surprise is going to ruin this sweet moment isn't it?" 

My dad smirked and shrugged before leaving my room. I sighed but rolled out of bed, getting dressed and ready for the day. As I left my room, I stopped at the mirror to examine my necklace. It seemed to glow against me. It was absolutely gorgeous. 

It was a bit odd too — something about it really captivated me. Maybe it was the way it glistened — or the way it made me feel.... powerful and like energy was coursing through me. Not 'I could run a marathon' kind of energy but something... weirder and unexplainable. 

I shook the thought out of my head and began heading out of my room, walking quickly to the living room. 

"Alrighty what's this —" 

"Surprise!!!" A chorus of people sang out. 

I almost cried at the sight in front of me. Uncle Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Pepper, Rhodey, Clint — all of them were standing right in front of me. 

I squealed and ran in to hug them all. I hugged Steve first — everyone else piling up into on big group hug. 

"I can't believe you guys are here!" 

"Of course we're here!" Steve said. "Couldn't miss Althea Stark's 18th birthday! Surprised Tony kept you alive this long." 

"Ha ha yes aren't we all," Tony said, flopping on the couch. 

"When Peter came into contact with us we couldn't say no," Natasha said with a giant smile. "It was a bit difficult I do admit but we made a deal with Ross who owes T'challa something who owes Steve here." 

When Natasha said Peter my eyes shot to my boyfriend. He stood behind the group with a giant smile on his face. 

"You did this for me?" I asked. 

"Well I mean Tony helped it wasn't all me and we —" 

"All him," my dad said. "100% Peter Parker plan and idea I just did a bit of the heavy lifting." 

I was filled with immense joy and love. Man I love Peter. 

Oh my god. 

I love Peter Parker. 

"I tried getting Thor and Bruce but I couldn't seem to find —" 

I ran to him through the group of avengers, engulfing him in a giant hug before kissing him. 

"Woah! No!" Steve yelled. "What?! No! Stop! What?!" 

Steve looked frantically around between people. His eyes shooting from Peter and I who were now holding hands, to my dad back to Peter and I and between each of the other avengers. 

"What?!" 

"They do that," my dad said. "Though I wish they wouldn't in front of me." 

"She did it!" Peter pointed at me — his face was as red as a tomato. 

"Yeah... I got carried away. But thank you so much Peter I l...like... that you did this." 

I froze. I was going to say I love you but I froze. 

Holy shit I'm terrified. 

"I... appreciate this and... like you. Yep. I like you." 

Damn this is awkward why am I being so awkward?! 

"I think we all figured that one out," Wanda said with a giant smile. Her smile said we'll talk about it later.

And later we did. During the party a couple of us hung out in the kitchen. By a couple of us I mean Wanda, Harley and I.

"So you and Peter are pretty serious huh?" she asked once it was just the three of us. 

"I mean... yeah," I responded. 

"You love him." 

"Oh good I thought I was the only one who noticed her choke up back there," Harley said.

"What! I mean... I... how??" 

"Althea I can read minds," she said as if I was a child. 

"Right..." 

"Just tell him!" Harley said. Wanda nodded. 

"I can't just tell him," I exclaimed with distress. 

"And why not?" Wanda asked.

"Because... because what if I do and then all things go wrong?" 

"What could go wrong Thea?" 

"I could... well... what if I lose him..." 

"Then at least you wouldn't have any regrets." She reached across the counter to grab hold of my hand. "Tell him." 

"Looks like the real party is in here." I jumped at the sound of Peters voice. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek sweetly. 

"I'll Uh.. leave you two now." Wanda sent a wink in my direction. "Harley!" 

"Yeah, following Wand." He winked before leaving.

"Do you think that wink was for me?" Peter asked after they had both left. 

I laughed turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. 

"Thank you so much, Peter," I said. "For this and for everything." 

He shrugged. "It was nothing really. And some people are missing which is frustrating. I tried real hard to —" 

I placed a soft kiss on his lips to stop him from rambling any more. "It's beyond perfect." 

He smiled shyly, his cheeks tinting red. The lights began to flicker in a more constant way. I couldn't brush it off this time. As I looked up, however, they stopped. 

I decided to ignore the flashing lights and focused instead on telling Peter that I loved him. 

"Peter... I uh... I lo—" 

An explosion sounded from the distance causing the house to shake. 

I felt the fear rush through me and that same energy from before. The lights flickered before going out completely. 

This could not be happening right now. 

I heard screaming from the distance.

"What was that?" Peter asked. He began heading to the living room. 

I sighed before following him. My heart was pounding against my chest. I knew it was all going to come crashing down. 

"There's been an attack in time square," Steve said. "None of us can go we'll be taken back into custody." 

"Peter — did you bring your suit?" My dad asked. 

Peter nodded. "Always." 

My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest. The lights turned back on before flickering at the pace of my heart. The bulbs quickly shattered cascading the room in darkness. 

Everyone ducked, dodging the shards of glass. 

"Looks like it's just us kid." My dad said going to get into his own suit. 

Harley stepped forward only to be held back by Tony. "Stay. We don't need Hydra knowing where you are." 

The two most important people in my life were out of the apartment and heading over to time square before I even had time to process. 

I stood frozen in the middle of the living room. 

"None of you will go help...?" 

"I'm sorry Thea." Steve put his hand on my shoulder. "They'll be okay." 

I sighed and ran to my room. I wrapped my iron bracelets around my wrist and grabbed my glasses. I turned them on and connected them to my dads suit — moving back to the living room. 

"Dad? Can you hear me?" I asked. The view of the city came across my glasses. 

"Thea? Yes I can hear you. Is there anyway I can stop you from doing this?" 

"No." I responded. I moved the image I saw onto the big screen so all could see. "Whats happening?" 

"Seems to be a mutant. Sent a bomb to go off. Peter is evacuating the area and —" 

"Tony Stark!" A deep Russian male voice could be heard from the distance. "You separated my family! Now I will kill all in your life who means anything to you! I will make you watch as I do so and then I will kill you!"  

In the corner of the screen it was shown that my dads heart elevated at this mention. 

"Misha..." Wanda and Harley said. Harley moved closer to the screen. 

"You know him?" Vision asked. 

"He was with us when we were with Hydra... he was raised there." 

Harley looked heartbroken and shocked and slightly relieved. There seemed to be a lot running through his head. 

"Jokes on you I don't care about anyone," my father said. 

"Is that so? I know of your daughter Stark — I know you're talking to her right now. I can see her." 

My fathers heart showed to elevate at an even quicker pace. The avengers all looked at me with fear. 

"Althea, leave." 

"I see all. But it's not just you're daughter you care about — no." 

My heart also elevated as Peter came into view — tied up by wires. 

"You're Spidey-prodigy is also important to you."

"Dad!" I shouted. 

"I'll handle it," he said in a whisper to only me. 

"But dad you —" 

"I said I'll handle this. Stay far away, you hear me. Leave New York." 

"Da—" 

The screen went black. 

"Althea —" 

I swatted Steve's hand away from me. All I could process was fear — I couldn't loose either of them and there was no way my dad could take him on his own. 

"You seriously won't go and help them?" I asked through gritted teeth. 

"Althea we —" 

"Can't. I heard you I had just hoped you would do the right thing. Guess I'll have to do it." 

Before any of them could say anything to stop me — my suit had attached itself to me by my bracelets and I was out of the apartment. But I wouldn't be leaving New York. 

I arrived to Time Square seeing my dad fighting the villain. Peter was laying in a pile of rubble. 

I quickly flew over to him, retracting my helmet without a second thought. 

"Pe— spider man, are you okay?" 

"Althea?" His voice was muffled with fatigue and defeat. "What are you—?" 

"I'm going to get you somewhere safe, okay?" 

I didn't give him a chance to respond before I picked him up in my arms and flew him back to the avengers tower. I set him down then quickly flew back to Time Square to help my father. 

"Hey shit stick! You let one get away." He quit beating my dad and looked at me instead. "Or were you trying to be the worlds worst villain?" 

He smirked. "Althea Stark. You didn't run." 

"Eh yeah I'm not really a fan of running. I just ate and I really didn't want the side cramp, ya'feel?" 

"Althea leave!" My dad shouted. 

The villain aimed his hand in my direction. He seemed to have the blaster like my fathers suits. I ducked down before the blast could hit me. 

"Oof," I said. "Bad shot bud." 

He growled before coming after me. He went to punch me but I blocked his punch with my forearm. 

"You know." I ducked another punch, sliding under his legs. I kicked his feet out from under him causing him to fall on his butt. "I'd really like to know the name of the first villain I defeat. I can put it in a scrapbook." 

He rolled onto his side aiming his blaster at my legs. "Hard-wire." 

He shot at me but I moved out of the way before it could hit me. I scoffed. "Hard-wire?!" 

I looked into the corner of my screen where the cam-corder was and those back at the apartment were watching me like I was in the office. 

I blasted out the magnetic handcuffs at him. They fit around this hands bringing them together in the back. 

"Sorry hard-wire looks like you lost." I walked over to my dad who was beginning to sit up. 

"See that Dad I'm a fucking pro!" 

"Althea behind—!" 

Something came into contact with the back of my head causing me to fall to my knees. 

"Ow! You ass wipe! How'd you get out of those bands!?" 

He swung a giant pole at me but I caught it, using my blasters to blast him and the pole back. The pole shot through his chest. A bright flash of light came and the guy was gone. 

"Oh... my god!" I turned to my dad. "Did you see that!? I'm seriously so pro I'm—!" 

"Grounded. You're grounded," he seethed. My dad then blasted off back to the avengers tower. 

I groaned before following behind him. 

"What do you mean I'm grounded?!" I asked as we arrived back to the apartment. "I just saved your life!" 

His suit split open and he walked out of it. His face was full of cuts and bruises. I stayed in mine, retracting only the helmet. 

"No Althea Maria Stark — what you did was suicidal and stupid and you let him get away! He knows who you are don't you understand how much danger you're in?!" 

"That's what hero's do Dad — they get themselves in danger to protect —" 

"You're not a hero Althea. And you never will be as long as you live under my roof." 

He began walking out of the living room but I was far from done with this conversation. 

"I am eighteen, you can't keep me locked up like some princess who can't defend herself!" 

"I can and I will." He turned on his heels to face me. "You know I never asked for any of this! I'm doing the best I can and I'm doing what I think will keep you safe!" 

I felt this odd feeling pierce through me. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling but it had been a while since I felt it. The feeling of being unwanted. 

"You mean you never asked for me..." My voice came out in a near whisper. "Sorry for fucking up your life." 

I stormed passed my father, ignoring his attempts to call me back. I shut the door with a loud slam. 

My mind raced with the events of today. It had started so perfectly only to end in complete chaos. 

There was no way I could stay here tonight. Not after that fight. 

My dad and I have never yelled at each other like that. It hurt. A lot. 

I had to get out of here. 

I opened my window, putting the helmet back down before jumping out of the window. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S, call Pepper Potts," I said as I flew in the direction of her house.


	9. Troubles begin

<>

The door slammed behind Althea causing me to flinch. 

"Althea!" I began walking to her room but an arm held me back. 

"Maybe you two should just sleep it off," Steve said. 

"My daughter thinks I don't want her," I said gesturing to her door. "I can't let her sleep thinking that!" 

"Tony, she doesn't believe that, just give her some time." 

I sighed running a distressed hand through my hair. I set my hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"You okay kid?" 

He nodded. His lip and eyebrow was bleeding and his cheek had a large bruise and cut. My gut clenched with guilt. 

"She'll probably talk to you..." 

Peter nodded again before heading to her room.

I slouched onto the couch rubbing my face with my hands.

"She'll be okay Tony," Natasha said. "We won't let anything happen to her." 

"You wouldn't? Then why was she out there? Why didn't any of you come after her?" 

"Tony—" 

I held up a hand to interrupt Steve. "Save it. I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Tony! Althea.. she, isn't in her room," Peter said. 

I turned to him. "What. Where is she?" 

"She hasn't texted me," he said. I could tell he was beginning to worry. "Her window was open.... and... her suit was gone." 

I let out a loud groan, tossing my head back in aggression. She did not run away when a freaking mutant was after her!

My phone began to ring. I quickly picked it up thinking it was Thea. 

"Hello?" 

"Tony?" It was Peppers voice. 

I stood up onto my feet. I felt a hard pinch of pain from hearing her voice after so long. 

"Pepper... hi." 

"I'm calling about Althea," she said. 

I felt myself relax. "She's with you?" 

"No... she called me. Told me you two got into a fight and needed to stay the night but before I could ask what happened there was a loud... shot sound? And then it sounded like she cried out in pain and then a loud crash followed before the line went dead... Tony I think somethings wrong...." 

I froze. Fear was the only emotion I could process in that moment. Her words flew through my mind on repeat but all I could comprehend was the fear of losing my daughter.

"Tony? You there?"

"Y-Yeah.... I-I'm going to track her an—" 

"Attention world!" Hard-wires voice sounded from the tv screen. I looked to the screen where Althea sat on a chair tired in iron and a bag over her head. It looked as if we were looking from Hard-Wires perspective. "My name is Hard-Wire and I have big news." 

"This young girl here, is none other than Althea Stark." 

An arm came into view, pulling the bag off revealing Althea. The dread and anxiety intensified. Her face was already cut and bruised. 

"Tony Stark's daughter. He has kept her a secret for eighteen years and today I expose him. Tony — I want something you stole from my family. Harley Keener." 

I looked to Harley who was staring intently at the screen. His eyes were swelling up with tears.

"Don't do it Dad! I'll find a way out I'll —" 

She began convulsing as the chair seemed to electrocute her. I heard Peter whimper behind me. My heart felt like it was shattering and I felt like I would be sick. Harley walked out of the room. 

"You have 24 hours to return him. If he is still not in my custody by this time tomorrow, your daughter will die the most painful and slow death. And you get the pleasure to watch it all." 

The video didn't cut off — instead it continued as Hard-Wire pulled up an IV bag. He stuck an IV in her veins, beginning to pump the liquid through her.

Althea began groaning in discomfort. 

"Viper venom is coursing through her veins at an incredibly slow pace. Slowly, and painfully, the venom is thickening her blood. If the serum isn't injected within 24 hours, she will die." 

Althea's face grew pale, her eyes widened with terror as she tried pulling from her restraints. She screamed out the most heartbreaking scream.

"Tony..." it was Pepper — I hadn't hung up. "Are you...?" 

"Yeah... I'll call you back." 

I hung up, sitting down on the couch unable to tear my eyes from the screen. I couldn't breath. My heart was failing me. By now I knew it was a panic attack and it wasn't really failing me, but that didn't make it any less terrifying. 

"Turn it off!" Peter exclaimed. 

"I've been trying!" Clint shouted. 

"Misha has the power to control any and all technology. He can travel between it and record whatever he sees and project it anywhere..." Wanda said. 

"Tony, what are we going to do?" Steve asked. 

I only shook my head as I watched my little girl cry and scream and thrash out in pain — slowly dying. I didn't want to keep watching but I couldn't look away. 

"We need to make a plan," Natasha said. 

"All he wants is Harley..." Bruce said with a hint of a suggestion. 

"No." Peter said. "We can't just hand him over either." 

"What if we make him think we're giving him the boy," Steve suggested.

"That's too risky Steve," Wanda said. "He's slick and tricky." 

"Althea is just a kid we have do whatever we can to save her," Steve said.

"So is Harley!" Peter shouted. "We can't just trade one to save the other!" 

"Stop it," I said. My hands had began shaking and I had started to breath in uneven patterns. I couldn't handle it all. I couldn't handle any of it. "Just.... shut up." 

I stood up on shaky legs walking out of the living room and into the kitchen where I could no longer hear my daughters screams. 

I fell against the counter — my feet no longer able to hold me up. I slid down onto the cold ground trying to will the images out of my head. My worst nightmare had come true. And I was the one who drove her away

I don't know how long I sat on that floor. All I know is at some point Pepper came in. 

"Hey, Tony." She kneeled in front of me. "It's going to be okay." 

"How could you say that? My daughter is going to be murdered...." 

"You can save her. All of you can you just have to work together." She put her hands on my cheek. 

"If her life depends on the avengers working together... then she is already dead."

"You can not think like that Tony! She is not dead yet! You have to get your thoughts out of the depression for one second and save your daughter!" 

I looked Pepper in her eyes. Her eyes shined  the same level of fright as I was expressing.

"I'm scared Pepper... I can't lose her..." 

"Then do something about it."


	10. Stupid Self Sacrifices

<< Harley >>

The betrayal and heart break I felt seeing Misha torturing Althea to get to me was immeasurable. I was consumed by guilt. 

I am the reason he's here. I am the reason he kidnapped Althea. I'm the reason he knows about Althea. 

"You can't blame yourself, Harley," Wanda said as she entered my room. 

"I told him about Althea. I thought I could trust him... and because of my foolishness Althea is being tortured and..." I cleared my throat to stop the tears that threatened to spill. "And I've broken Tony's trust...." 

A silence passed between us. I knew what I had to do. I had to turn myself in. I had to trade myself for Althea's life.

"You can't turn yourself in Harley," Wanda said. 

"Have they come up with any other plan?" I asked. 

Her silence was the only answer I needed. 

"I know where he'll be. I'm the only one who can do this." 

I started for the window. Wanda grabbed my arm.

"Harley —" 

I set that part of my body on fire causing Wanda to tear her hand away. 

"I'm sorry. But this is something I have to do alone." 

I opened the window and jumped out, flying far enough away from the avenger tower and out of the city itself. 

"Okay Misha," I said to my phone. "Where are you?" 

***

The address of the building was sent to my phone allowing me to arrive within the hour. 

"I'm here, Misha," I said. "Now let her go." 

He turned to face me, his bionic eye focusing on me. 

"You actually thought I'd let her live?" he asked. 

"But you said —" 

"As long as she's alive, you will never truly be with me." He took a step closer. "That's all I want, Harley." 

"If you kill her, I will kill you," I said through gritted teeth. 

Misha laughed. "You haven't the power nor the courage to kill me, Harley." 

Misha turned back to Althea who's head was hung low. She was bruised and bleeding and discolored. I had done this to her.

I went to flame up when the fire sprinklers went off weakening me. 

"Let her go!" I said as I collapsed to my knees. "Please!!" 

"I'll do it quick." He held a knife up over Althea. "For you." 

Fear consumed me. I was completely helpless. I was here but I was helpless and I had to watch Althea die right in front of my eyes. Tony and Peter and all the others had to watch her die while I sat doing nothing. 

This was all my fault. 

I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. I braved myself for her cry of pain. But nothing happened.  

"What the—" 

Looking up, I saw the cause of Misha's confusion. The knife was mere millimeters from Althea's heart, his hand was frozen in place. His hand began to shake before it fell out of his hands, bouncing on the cold cement ground. 

Althea's head lifted up, her eyes glowing gold. Misha fell to his knees. 

"What are you...?" 

She said nothing, breaking her restraints and standing to her feet. Her mouth began moving, mumbles coming from her but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Dýnami veni," is what I heard as her voice rose. 

She said it over and over again, the gold in her eyes growing brighter and brighter. Misha was crying out in pain, falling further to the ground. 

"Stop!" He cried. "Please!!" 

"I will give you no mercy." 

Althea grabbed his head. There was a bright light consuming around them. It was like staring at the sun. The lights in the building flickered and blew out one by one. I closed my eyes, hiding my face in my arm. There was an explosion sound. Darkness. Silence. 

Uncovering my eyes I saw ash and dust. The whole building had collapsed... around me. Althea stood in front of me — Misha no where to be seen. There was a perfect circle surrounding us where the concrete still lay and not even a speck of dust sat. 

"Althea!!" 

I heard feet shuffling against the rubble as Peter wrapped his arms around Althea. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. I sat in shock. 

"Thea, are you okay?" Peter asked, checking her for any sign of harm. He must not have seen the damage she caused. 

She looked weak again — pale and sunken. 

"Peter..." she muttered. 

"It's me... it's me Althea I'm here. You're okay." 

Peter looked down at me. "Harley?" 

I blinked trying to make sense of all that had just occurred. Looking away from Althea, I nodded at Peter to let him know I was fine. 

"Peter... I don't think I can walk.." Thea slurred, she fell into Peter. 

"I got you." Peter scooped her up in his arms.

"Peter... Peter I love you..." 

Her eyes shut and her body went limp.

"Is she...?" 

"She's breathing..." Peter said. "We have to —" 

Tony landed in the middle of all the rubble, his helmet retracting as he ran to Althea and Peter. His hands shook as he put a hand on her cheek. 

"We... we have to get her to the hospital," Tony said, taking her out of Peters arms and into his. 

"No..." I said. "We can't... she's... she's a mutant... the hospital won't know what to do."

***

We got her to the Shield hospital where they immediately gave her the antidote for the snake venom — only to realize something had wiped the venom completely out of her system. Most likely the mutant gene. 

We all sat in a room together as they agents ran tests and blood work while Althea was out. I sat in numb silence — unable to even comprehend what had happened. 

I was the only one to see what had happened so agents asked me a series of questions when we first arrived two hours ago. 

"She can have visitors now," said an agent. "She's not awake yet but she's stable and seems incredibly healthy considering." 

Peter was the first to stand to his feet, entering the room before he could finish the sentence. 

"Harley," Tony said once everyone was out. We were the only two still glued to our seats. His voice was detached and horse from crying. "Why the hell did you do that?" 

I looked to Tony, confused for a solid minute.

"Why the hell did you go turn yourself in?" He elaborated. "He wasn't ever going to hand her over, Harley." 

"I just wanted to save her..." 

"But you didn't. She died, Harley. We just got lucky that she has the mutant gene and that it activated. I could have lost both of you." 

"I'm sorry Tony..." I muttered. 

He stood up, his body language showing just how disappointed he was. 

"Don't ever do anything that stupid again, son."

A/N: if you read this fic and enjoy it please please leave a vote or a comment? It means the world to me and I like to hear your guys' reactions and I'm a needy writer who needs validation I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy it and that you enjoy Harley bc I know I do. I love that guy omg. Leave opinions and recommendations I listen and I care and I'm open to ideas :)


	11. Does it ever get better?

<< Althea >>

When I awoke, it felt like all the energy inside of me had been drained out. I could barely find it in me to open my eyes. 

I let out a pained groan before finally getting my eyes to open. I was in a small white room hooked to IV's and a heart monitor. 

I let out a cry at the sight of the IV pierced into my vein. I went to pull it out but a hand grabbed my arm. 

"Let go of me!" I began thrashing trying to get the person away from me. 

"Althea! Althea, hey hey it's just me." I recognized the voice as Peter's. I stopped throwing my arms around. "It's Peter. You're okay." 

"Peter? You have to help this IV I —" 

"It's just water," Peter said calmly. "You're at the Agents Of Shield hospital. No one is going to hurt you." 

I felt myself relax. "What happened?" 

Peter sighed and sat beside me on the bed. "No one really knows... you... you saved yourself." 

"I...? I... don't remember... what do you mean I saved myself?" 

"I don't want a fricking burger Steve I—" 

Steve and my dad stopped in the entryway of the room. 

"Althea." My father ran to my side, wrapping me in an embrace. "Thank god you're awake. Are you okay?" 

"I think so," I said. "Dad, what did I do?" 

My dad sighed, looking between everyone in the room. "We're... not exactly sure." 

"What happened to Hard-Wire? How the hell did I get out of there?!" 

The three of them looked between each other before my dad spoke up. "Hard-Wire... died. We're not sure how but... Harley said that you did something..." 

"... Are you saying.... that I...." 

"He was going to kill you Althea," Peter said. 

"I don't... I don't understand... how...?" 

"That we don't know," my dad said. "Some shield agents took some blood samples while you were out. They're studying them and they'll take an MRI soon. They're thinking... they're thinking the near death experiences triggered a mutant gene..." 

"A mutant... I'm a... a mutant?" 

"It's going to be okay Thea... we'll figure this out." My dad put his hand on my shoulder. "I promise." 

"Tony." A woman entered the room. "Can we talk to you?" 

Tony looked to me, nodding. He gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Everything will be okay." 

He left the room followed by Steve leaving Peter and I alone. 

"I can't believe this is happening to me..." I muttered. "It's all my fault."

"Hey, no. You can't blame yourself Althea," Peter said as he intertwined his fingers with mine. 

"But if I hadn't come to help you guys then —" 

"Then who knows what would have happened to Tony and me. You did what you thought was right and you saved us so don't feel guilty about that." 

"Everyone knows who I am now... what I am..." 

"You're not alone in this okay Thea? Look at me." 

I forced my eyes to look into his. "I'm not going anywhere. I will be by your side through all of this and I will be there to protect you. Because.... Althea I love you." 

The heart monitor picked up the elevation of my heart as well as the skip of the beat that occurred when he said those three words. 

"I love you too Peter," I said. 

"You'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

He cupped my face softly with his hand not intertwined with mine and pressed his lips on mine. In that moment I definitely felt like everything would be okay but at the same time I couldn't imagine how it could be okay anymore.

***

"So I've cracked it down," Peter said pulling his legs up onto my bed. 

It had been a week since the incident. I haven't left my house very much. I left once and and was bombarded by photographers and interviewers asking me,

"Why did Tony keep your identity so secret?" 

"Who's your mother?" 

"How long have you lived with Tony?" 

I ignored all of their questions, jumping into the car so Happy could drive me to Peters. 

It was the first and last time I left my house since the incident. 

"Harley said you kept saying 'dýnami veni' so I googled the heck out of that phrase and couldn't find anything that might fit so I decided to split them up. I looked up dynami and could only find a bunch of tv show stuff and businesses but then I found out that it's Greek for power and I haven't looked up veni yet but —" 

"Peter. I appreciate you doing this for me but... I'm really tired." 

I was laying down on my side, curled up in a fetal position. I had been unbearably fatigued and unenergetic since the whole thing. I was lucky if I could pull myself out of bed and into the kitchen. It might have be due to the lack of sleep I had received since the incident as I became plagued by night terrors. They were so vivid, I could feel the pain and Hard-Wire always looked so, so real. My dad would come in every night to wake me up as I screamed in my sleep and he'd lay with me and talk until morning.

It helped, I guess, that we were both consumed by PTSD and anxiety. Heck throw in depression too! The Stark's were a mess. 

"Oh," Peter said. "Yeah, of course I'm sorry." 

He shut the laptop preparing to get up. "I'll just, uh... talk to you later then." 

"Would you stay?" I asked peering into his brown eyes. "I don't like being alone and dad and Pepper won't be home for a while..." 

Peter blinked at me for a quick second before nodding and removing his shoes. He laid beside me allowing me to curl up beside him. 

"I'm scared Peter..." I said after a while of silence. "Of everything.... I can't sleep, I can't eat. I'm just so, so scared." 

Peter held me closer resting his chin on my head. "I know. I'm sorry you're going through this Thea. But you're not alone." 

"I know... but it doesn't seem to make the world any less terrifying."

He held me tighter, kissing the top of my head. 

"It'll get better." 

I was becoming sick of that phrase. Peter said it daily, Uncle Steve said it constantly — it was all anyone could say. The only one who didn't was my dad. I think it was because he knew it didn't really get better.


	12. See you later

<< Peter >>

"How's Thea... Althea..?" Ned asked as we began walking to the bus. 

"Yeah I gatta wonder why you didn't tell us your girlfriend is Tony Stark's daughter," MJ said. 

"Because of what happened a month ago. Seems pretty reasonable to me," I said, slightly more snippy than intended. 

Ever since the events a month ago with Hard-Wire, people haven't stopped asking me about Althea. Even people I don't even know, somehow they know I'm dating her and they want to know what the secret Althea Stark is like, what she does, if she's like Tony, why she was hidden for eighteen years. The rumors won't stop flying and the questions won't stop following me. It makes perfect sense why Tony wouldn't have wanted the world to know about her especially after the Hard-Wire incident. 

All I know is Althea won't leave her house and she is obviously scared shitless all the time. She's lost her spark and excitement. It breaks my heart. I just want her to be okay. It kills me to see her in so much pain. 

Ned and MJ gave each other a look. They've been doing it a lot this past month and it's really been pissing me off. 

"Wanna include me in on your guys' telepathic conversations?" I asked.

"Peter, are you okay?" Ned asked. 

"I'm fine..." I muttered. 

"We just feel... well we feel like... maybe you..." 

"You are taking on Althea's burden, Peter," MJ said when Ned lacked the words. 

"I am fine, guys. My girlfriend is struggling more than you guys could understand and yeah it's hard but seriously, I'm fine." 

We stopped walking as we arrived at the bus stop. Before we got onto the bus, a loud car horn pulled everyone's attention on to the matte black Acura nsx. 

Althea stood by the car as Harley stuck his head out of the car window. 

"Aye Papi," Harley called from across the street. "Come here often." 

I chuckled, rolling my eyes as I began jogging to the car. I wrapped my arms around Althea, lifting her up slightly before kissing her. 

Harley made a gagging sound. "PDA much, geez." 

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, intertwining my fingers with Althea's. 

"Decided to surprise you!" Althea said with a forced smile. 

"Uh, Yeah, no," Harley said. "Tony forced her out of the house. I just wanted to show off this beaut." 

Althea glared at the boy as he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and revved the engine. She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. 

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, grabbing onto her other hand. 

She stared down at our hands, nodding slightly. "I think so." 

"If you're not feeling up to do anything we can go to my house and —" 

"Peter, I'm okay." She put one hand on my cheek. "Let's do something. Let's go to the beach." 

I smiled along with her, happy to see her feeling good enough to go out. Scanning my eyes around, I noticed everyone staring. I thought I should get her out of here before... something caused a scene.

The world didn't know about her being a mutant. Hard-Wire showed her death to only the avengers and as for her coming back — only Harley saw that one.

"Let's go then!" Harley shouted. "I'm eager to find some cute beach boys." 

I went to open the car door when Flash came up from behind. 

"Damn, Penis Parker," he said. "Who'd you have to bang to get this kind of car... oh, that's right — the other Stark Slut to shame planet Earth." 

"You better watch your mouth, Flash," I seethed.

"Or what? You'll pummel me again? Because trust me my father heard about our last little encounter and if you so much as poke me, he will sue you and your family for what little you're worth." 

"I'm not scared of you or your meaningless threats, Flash. Leave Althea alone." I took a step forward. Althea put her hand on my chest, stopping me from going any closer to Flash. 

"Leave it be, Peter," she said. "I'm fine." 

"What's taking so long?" Harley asked rolling the window back down. "Stop making out and let's go to the beach." 

"Oh look, another one of Althea's booty calls?" Flash asked mockingly. 

"Excuse me?" Harley got out of the car. "Do have some kind of problem with my friends?" 

"Oh no! I was just wondering how it feels to be a celebrity after eighteen years of not existing. That movie that made your big break... man was that some raw talent." 

"Shut the fuck up," Harley said. "You shut the fuck up right now." 

I held my arm against Harley as he tried to lunge at Flash. Flash only chuckled. My eyes, however, were on Althea. 

Her face had gone pale. She was visibly shaking. 

"No, seriously Flash," I said. "Stop talking." 

"Awe did I hit a nerve. C'mon everyone knows it was fake. No one can have that much viper venom injected in them and survive." He rolled his eyes. The street lights started to flicker. 

"I mean viper venom thickens the blood. Turns it into jelly and paralyzes the host within an instant. There's no way —" 

All the cars around us began going off with emergency horns. Althea was slowly backing away. Her chest rose and fell far too quickly. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about so shut —"

"Harley!" I nudged my head in Althea's direction. "Stop." 

I ran over to Althea, reaching for her hands. "Hey, Hey. You're okay." 

She shook her head, pulling her arms away from me. 

"Peter I — I don't — I cant breath —" she said between shallow breaths. 

"It's okay, look you're not in any danger. I'm right here." 

I grabbed her hand, stepping closer. She freaked out, trying to push me away but grabbed too much power in her panic. I flew back, hitting against the school bus as the windows of all the cars shattered. There was a series of screams as people gathered to watch what was going on. 

I went to pull myself up but I had no energy or strength. She had stollen all my super energy. I pulled out my phone, hitting the three on speed dial. 

"Tony, Althea is having a panic attack and —" 

"I'm already on my way," he said. I could hear the wind blowing on the other end. 

"I don't know what to, Tony," I said. 

Harley was now trying to approach her. He was talking but I couldn't hear him over the car horns. 

Tony flew down in front of Althea, retracting the Ironman helmet. 

My head begin to pound ruthlessly against my skull. I was so weak and tired and the car alarms were echoing in my head. 

The alarms stopped. 

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked, suddenly above me.

"Where's Althea?" I asked forcing myself to stand. 

Tony grabbed my arm, helping to hold me up. "I had Harley take her back home. Are you okay?" 

I nodded. "She took my energy... I'll be fine though." 

"I'll take you home, you should rest." 

I shook my head. "I need to make sure Althea is okay." 

"Peter. I mean it. Go home." 

He blasted off before I could get another word in. I wouldn't be going home though.

I took the bus back to the city, taking a full hour or so to get to the avengers tower. 

"Peter, didn't tell you to go home?" Tony asked when I arrived. 

"I'm fine, Tony. I need to make sure she's okay." 

Tony sighed, making way to Althea's room. 

"Althea Stark reeked havoc this afternoon at a school in Queens," the news reporter said from Althea's tv. A low quality camera video of the incident appeared on the screen. "She's existed for less than a month and the world is already in more danger than —" 

"J.A.R.V.I.S turn it off," I said. The tv cut off, Althea's eyes moving to me. "They don't know anything, Althea. Don't listen to them." 

"Peter, I put everyone in danger. I hurt you," she said, her voice breaking. 

I walked further into her room, sitting next to her at the edge of her bed. "I'm fine Althea. You took some of my energy — I have enough as it is." 

"Peter. Just, stop. Stop trying to make me feel better." 

I sighed. "I don't know what to do here, Althea. You won't accept my help and —" 

"There's nothing you can do, Peter." Her voice was more stern than I've ever heard it before. "I think... I think we should take a break...." 

I felt the air knock out of my lungs. We had just started. Just yesterday we fell asleep FaceTiming. I really didn't understand. I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought — or way to respond. 

"I... I don't.... No." I stuttered. 

"Peter, please I —" 

"No. I don't think we should take a break." My voice rose as I stood to my feet, pacing Althea's room. "Why would you — I don't?" 

"I can't do this right now... there's just... so much happening and I-I just need some space." 

"Althea I know you have a lot going on." I dropped to my knees in front of her, grabbing her hands. "But I want to be here for you through it. I am here for, I'm not going anywhere." 

"I need to do this alone, Peter." A tear dropped from her eye, hitting my skin. I felt the tears falling down my own cheeks. 

I couldn't loose her. Not again.

"Althea... I lost you once, I cannot loose you again." 

She squeezed my hands. "You're not loosing me. I just need some time. To figure this out and I need to know your safe. Please don't make this harder than it is." Her voice cracked. 

I realized that this was just as hard for her as it was for me. And me sitting here, begging and crying wasn't helping anything. But I hated the idea of not holding her, talking to her, seeing her for who knows how long. I breathed in, grabbing ahold of myself and standing up. 

"If this is what you need..." I said.

She dropped her head to her chest. "I'm so sorry Peter..." 

"It's okay... I love you Althea." I pressed my lips to her forehead, lingering a little longer than I should have. "I'll always love you."

I left her room, leaving a piece of my heart in there. When I walked out, Haley was sitting on the floor across from her room. He gave me a sad smile. I didn't say a word to either Tony nor Harley as I left the Avengers tower. I should have stayed home.


	13. Beginning to feel better

<< Harley >>

"Harley," Tony said from my door. "I need to talk to you." 

"Uh oh," I muttered. "That doesn't sound very good..." 

"It's nothing serious, I promise." He walked in, sitting beside me. "So, Althea has decided to go to Wakanda for a bit — to Uhm, understand her powers and uh... to get away." 

I nodded. It made sense but it was also so random. I had so many questions on the matter. I just got my sister back, I didn't want to loose her again. 

"How long?" I asked.

Tony rubbed his hands, obviously not too thrilled about this action either. "Not sure. However long it takes, I guess." 

"And you're okay with this?" I asked. "Her leaving to an unknown country?" 

"It was my idea," he said. "There's no where safer than Wakanda. Plus it's far more peaceful there than it is here. I just want to make sure my daughter is okay." 

I nodded, looking down at my hands. 

"So, my question for you is, would you like to join her?" 

I raised an eyebrow, looking to Tony with confusion. "You want me to go? Away? To Wakanda?" 

"It's up to you, Harley." He put his hand on my shoulder. "It might be good for you as well." 

He was right. I had mad anger issues and I still found it difficult to go out in fear hydra operatives would find me and bring me back to be tested and experimented on and to use me as a weapon of their choice. Maybe getting away would be good. 

"Okay," I said. "When do we leave?" 

*** 

We were on our way to the airport, to take a private plan into Wakanda but first I demanded to make a stop in Queens. Althea wasn't going to tell Peter where we were heading but I felt he had the right to know. 

"I know he has the right to know," Althea said as we pulled up to the apartment complex. "But I can't... I just can't see him right now..." 

Tony and I exchanged looks as she peered up out of the window into the Parker's apartment. I sighed. 

"So you're not going up?" I asked.

"No! I — no..." 

I shook my head, opening the car door and heading up to Peters apartment. His aunt let me in, telling me Peter was in his room. 

The door was open ajar when I arrived. He was with his friend — Ned I think. 

"Peter, you have to leave the house," Ned said. 

"I do leave the house, Ned," Peter said. 

"Other than as Spider-Man. Peter Parker has to leave the house. C'mon the Decathlon team is meeting for dinner tonight, come." 

Peter shook his head. "I'm not hungry." 

This was ridiculous. 

Ned sighed, leaving the room. He slid past me, whispering a good luck before leaving. 

"Damn did you get more attractive since the last time I saw you?" I said, trying to make light of this very depressing scene. 

Peter sat up on his bed. "Harley? What are you... how is she..?" 

I ran a hand through my hair. "She's uh... yes." 

Peter frowned. I wish I could tell him she was good — but she isn't and he'd know I was lying.

"Look, I wanted to let you know... well Althea and I... we're, leaving New York for a little — well actually the country. We're leaving the country for a little...." 

"Where are you guys going? And for how long?" Peter asked. 

"Uh... Wakanda. Tony thought it would be good for us to get away somewhere peaceful and away from prying eyes. Althea keeps her eyes glued to the freaking news channel now days and well, people aren't very accepting of her right now..." 

"She was scared!" 

"I know! You and I know that, but people don't care about that. They just think she's trouble so she thinks she's trouble and... yeah, you know Althea..." 

"When are you guys going?" 

"Right now... we — I came to let you know and to say goodbye." 

"And Althea...?" 

"She... she said she couldn't do it — say goodbye to you..." 

Peter nodded sadly. "Well, thank you. For letting me know." 

"Of course," I said, backing out of his room. "I'll keep you updated." 

Peter nodded. "Thanks..." 

I lingered at the door. I wanted to help him — comfort him somehow but I was never good at confronting uncomfortable emotions. 

"She'll come around. She just... doesn't want to hurt you anymore..." 

"Yeah..." he mumbled. I could tell he was trying not to cry as he bit his lip. "I'm — uh. Thanks... I guess." 

I sighed. Biting back any sense of discomfort, I went in for a hug. It was a painfully awkward hug but maybe, just maybe, it helped Peter a little bit. 

"So... yeah.... not sure I'll ever do that again..." I mumbled as I pulled out of the embrace. "Or, maybe practice makes perfect!" 

Peter chuckled slightly. My life goal had been accomplished. 

"I think we'll keep practicing. At least you didn't loose your boyfriend." 

This caused Peter to full on laugh. "I don't know what I would have done without my boyfriend!" 

"Oh yeah, I'm obviously your favorite." 

"Obviously." 

"Okay... I'll text you and update you on Thea, if you want me to..." 

"Please," Peter said, nodding his head. 

He looked better than three seconds ago. He still needed a shower and probably some sleep — obviously some food. But he looked better. 

"Will do Pee." I saluted him. 

"Yeah, I still don't like that nickname." 

I winked at him. "Take a shower and hang out with your friends. Don't hide your pretty face."

"Bye Harley," Peter called out with a roll of his eyes. 

"Bye Peter." 

*** 

Wakanda was more beautiful than I could have even imagined. Flying in, I was blown away by the beauty of the country. It was a mix of futuristic and complex, yet also very simple and laid back. 

Plus, the men! Oh my god the men were beautiful here in Wakanda!! 

"Welcome," T'challa said as we approached. 

Behind him was a team of bad ass looking warriors, beside him was a younger looking girl wearing a very fashionable purple dress. She looked dope. 

Man I love Wakanda. 

"We are so pleased to have you as our guests," T'challa said. 

"Thank you T'challa," Tony said. "I appreciate this." 

He bowed his head slightly. "Our pleasure." 

"Shuri, mind showing them around?" T'challa asked.

The girl standing beside him nodded. Althea and I said goodbye to Tony before walking off with Shuri. 

She showed them around the palace, pointing out the kitchen and their rooms, mainly. 

"The only things I care about in this building is the kitchen and my lab," Shuri explained. "Everything else is boring as hell!" 

"Your lab?" Althea asked. She hadn't spoken the whole tour. "What kind of lab?" 

"Just a lab," Shuri said. "I make all my brothers suit there as well as the weapons we have. We also have a very high tech medical zone in the lab. It is my church." 

"Can we see it?" Althea asked. Her eyes twinkled with a sort of excitement. I haven't seen her look that alive in months. 

"Of course!" Shuri said. "Follow me." 

We followed her through the palace, walking down a large hall and down spiral stairs before we entered the lab. 

It actually took my breath away. There was so much equipment and materials and it was massive! Holding several suits, hundreds of weapons as well a handful of different traveling models like space ships and hovering cars. Even just the models were outstanding. 

"Holy shit," Althea said. She let out a cheerful giggle, her face lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning. 

She ran to one of the suits, running her hand along the collar. "It's vibranium... I've never seen a suit so... sleek and —" she knocked on it. "— protective." 

"It's kinetic," Shuri said. 

Althea slowly looked to Shuri with awe. "The suit is kinetic?" 

Shuri nodded. "Try it." 

"Uh, no thanks," Thea said with a small chuckle. "I know what kinetic means." 

"What does it mean?" I asked. Shuri and Althea gave me a 'you're an idiot' look. "Obviously I know that kinetic means to be in motion, but what does it mean in the sense that the suit is kinetic? Is it just... always in motion?" 

Shuri nodded to the suit. "Give it a try," she said. "Hit it." 

I gave an odd glance as Althea moved out of the way. I was skeptical but also incredible curious so I sent a ball of fire in the direction of the suit. It hit the stomach of the suit, that section turning purple. 

"So kinetic in this sense means it turns purple?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Hit it again, in the same spot." 

I sighed, doing as Shuri instructed. The energy charged back at me, knocking me off my feet and into a wall. Shuri and Althea busted out laughing. 

I groaned, sitting up. "Yeah haha." I stood to my feet, dusting my butt off. "Laugh at the naive boy who spent three year kidnapped and without learning tools." 

The two girls high-fived and I knew they would raise hell together. 

"Hey can I... can I use some of this stuff for some suits? Y'know for my dad and... someone else I know." 

I smirked. 

Peter. The someone else she knows is Peter. Of course she still brought a piece of him with her. 

"Of course! What's ours is yours," she said. "Welcome to Wakanda."


	14. Start of the War

<< Althea >>

"I don't know Buck," I said as Bucky and I sat sat outside on the cliffs. He had just convinced me to take a break from one of Peters suits I was working on. 

I missed him. And as I got stronger with my powers, learning to control them — I felt I was finally stable enough to maybe go back to New York. 

But I was terrified. Terrified to leave. Terrified to face the media after months of being MIA. Terrified of causing more pain. 

Terrified of facing Peter after hurting him the way I did. It seemed my dad, Peter, the world, was better off with me hidden in Wakanda. 

I've been better — better enough to go back, but I've been far too scared to go back. Scared that in the bustle of the city I'll forget to meditate every evening leading to more anxiety. Scared that the anxiety will get out of hand again and I'll have more panic attacks. I've had two since I learned to contain them three months ago but they were manageable. What if they go back to how they use to be? What if I hurt someone again? 

"Do you ever... do you ever think that going back just isn't for you? Like you'll never belong out there?" I asked. 

"Althea, I'm basically a cyborg," Bucky said causing me to laugh as he chuckled. "Of course I'll never belong." 

"So... you won't ever go back?" I looked up from the horizon to meet Bucky's gaze. 

He and I became quite close these last six months. Shuri and I were great friends too. We caused all sorts of mischief and pulled lots of pranks. We also spoke in vines confusing the hell out of grandpa Bucky. But Bucky and I had this unspoken connection. Some understanding for each other that no one else had. He also just gave really insightful advice. 

"Our circumstances are very different, Althea. I'm wanted for a lot of crimes. I can't go back." 

I sighed, looking back to the mountains.

"If you did, have a choice, would you go back? Even feeling like you don't fit in?" I asked. 

Bucky sighed. "Kid, there is no life for you here," he said, forcing me to look at him. "You don't get anywhere in life by staying comfortable. Besides... Tony would really kill me if I convince you to stay" 

I laughed, nodding my head. "You're right Grandpa Buck, I think I'm ready to go back..." 

"I'll ignore you calling me Grandpa, only because I'm proud of you."

I chuckled along with Bucky. Our laughter faded as we watched T'challa appear with a large case. 

"We need the white wolf," he said, opening the case to reveal a new bionic arm. 

Bucky and I looked at each other with matching worried expressions. 

"Is there a war?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. And we need you both to help win it." 

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

 

 

"The worlds best defender, Tony Stark, is missing after the events that took place in New York," I heard the tv said. 

I shook my head as I watched the giant space ship retreat back into space. "No... no, no, no." 

"Althea —" 

I pushed Harley away from me, running to my room. Grabbing an ear piece, I quickly called for my dad.

"C'mon, cmon, cmon dad please!" 

"You've reached the voicemail of — you know who I am —" 

"Damnit!" 

I tossed my belongings off of my desk, trying incredibly hard not to cry. 

My mind wandered to Peter. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he run into the fight or was he safe away? 

"Call Peter Parker." 

The phone rang twice before Peters voice sounded on the other line.

"Althea?" 

"Oh thank god," I breathed out. "You're okay. Please tell me you're not on that giant spaceship heading into space." 

"Uh... I can't tell you that..." Peter said.

"Oh my God, Peter!" I covered my face with my hands. 

"Hey, it's okay I'm here with your dad and a cool wizard," he said. "Wow. The reception up here is amazing." 

I covered my mouth with my shaking hand. 

"My Dad. Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes you're dad is fine." 

I nodded, sucking in a breath. "Peter... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I wiped the tears falling from eyes away. 

"It's okay... I'm okay, I promise." 

"I love you Peter," I choked out. "Please come back to me..."

It was silent on the other end for a while and I almost lost it, thinking the line had gone dead. 

"I love you too Althea." His voice was tight and I could tell he was also holding back tears. "Everything will be okay, and I promise I will come back to you okay?" 

"The war is likely to come to you — so you come back to me alright?" 

"I promise. Keep my dad safe for me will you?" 

"Of course." 

"Althea," Harley said, entering my room. "Steve and the others are here. We have to get into position." 

"I gotta go. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

There was a million other things I wanted to do besides hang up. But I had no other choice.


	15. Infinity War Pt 1

<< Peter >>

We were loosing. 

We had come so close to winning, I almost had the gauntlet. If it weren't for Star Lord — I would have had it.

Not that I blamed him. Thanos killed the love of his life. 

If the roles were reversed, and Althea was the one killed by him — I wouldn't hesitate to activate instant kill mode. 

But now the fact stood. We were loosing and loosing badly. 

Tony was fighting Thanos, shooting and matching his every move. The two stopped to talk for a bit before going back to fighting. 

I watched, helplessly, as Thanos began to beat Tony. I went to run to help when the doctor Wizard held me back. 

"This is the only way," he said. 

Thanos stabbed Tony. I leapt forward only to be held back by the doctor again. 

"Tony!" 

"I hope they remember you," Thanos said.

He drew his weapon back, ready to plunge it into Tony. 

"No!!" I screamed out. 

"Wait!" Doctor Strange said. "I'll give you the stone — just let him go." 

"Strange, no!" Tony said. 

Thanos ignored Tony, grabbing the time stone from Doctor Strange. He made a portal, ready to go through it to Wakanda when Tony jumped up, going to cut off Thanos' arm. But Thanos saw it coming. He quickly pulled his knife out, stabbing Tony in the heart before disappearing through the portal. 

"No!!" 

I pulled out of the doctors grip, running after them. But the portal was gone — and so were they. 

I collapsed into the dirt, wondering when the world would stop taking away from me. 

"Hey, kid... I'm sorry," Star Lord said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know what it's like..." 

"You know what it's like to loose everyone you come to care about?" 

Star Lord sighed. "All too well..."

I quickly stood to my feet, turning to Doctor Strange. "You have to get us there — to Wakanda." 

"I can't —" 

"No! You have to! I can't loose Althea too! I —" 

I rubbed my face with my hands, tears forming down my cheeks. 

"I need to get there... I'm not asking." 

"Surly we haven't lost yet," Star lord said. "There's gotta be something we can do." 

Doctor Strange sighed. "I will take us all there. But what happens there, must happen."

 

We arrived in Wakanda. Many of the avengers laid, knocked out on the ground. My eyes, however, were on Althea. 

Her long black hair was thrown askew in front of her as a bright light emerged from her hands. 

Her and Thanos were facing one another, yellow light emerging from Althea's hands and orange from Thanos. Underneath them was Tony's body. My heart ached once again. 

Althea was beyond angry. She looked other-worldly as her eyes turned a bright gold and her hair whipped behind her. She looked like a vengeful goddess. 

Thanos fell to his knees, putting up his second hand to add more power to his attack. Althea continued overcoming him, even with just the one hand. 

The light became unbearable to look at. I had to shield my eyes until suddenly, darkness overcame. 

I slowly opened my eyes, watching as those passed out emerged from sleep. Everyone began to emerge from the forests' depths to see what happened. 

"Nona?!" 

I moved my gaze to the voice that had just spoken. It was Thor. He was looking around hectically for something, or someone. 

"What happened?" Natasha asked. 

"Where's Thanos?" Steve asked. 

It was then that I noticed the missing Titan. Along with him, Althea was no where to be seen, nor Tony's body.

"Althea?!" 

I stumbled to where she had last been seen, falling to my knees in a pile of ash. 

"She did it..." Doctor Strange said. 

I looked up, seeing the man holding the green time stone. "Althea destroyed Thanos." 

"And where is she?" Harley asked, stepping to the man. 

"That much power... it would destroy someone like her...." Thor said sadly. 

I let out a whimper, falling to sit in the pile of ash. I picked up a pile, finding a golden glittering jewel. I picked the necklace up and held it tightly to my chest letting out a sob. 

Now I had truly lost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n sorry for the super super short chapter — a lot happens though and I don't want to write the next part in this same chapter bc a lot more happens hehehe. Also, don't worry Althea is not dead — answers to come :)


	16. Infinity War pt 2

<< Althea >>

The odds were deeply in our favor. 

Wanda stayed inside with Vision and Shuri while Harley and myself fought with everyone else on the battle field. 

I hadn't used my powers since the incident in New York, but in those moments, were my friends and family were in danger, it proved very easy to control and hone in on my powers. 

While fighting, a strike of lighting came down and Thor came out of it with a raccoon, a walk tree and a girl with small horns and long black hair. 

"Uncle Thor!" I called out with a smile. "New hair?"

"Hello little Stark," he said with a fond smile. "New powers?" 

I chuckled aiming my hands at a beast, I felt the energy fade from the lot of them and enter through me. With a swipe of my hand, the lot of them where wiped out. 

"These are my new friends, Sweet Rabbit, Talking Tree and Nona," Thor said. 

"Rocket!" Yelled the raccoon as he blasted an enemy. 

"I am groot," said the tree. 

"I am Althea Stark," I said. 

"Watch out!" called Nona. 

I ducked and she jumped over me, stabbing the enemy who was lunging at me. "Thanks," I breathed.

"Anytime," she said with a smile. "And by the way, Groot said you're hot." 

She ran off to follow Thor. I stared after her, then looked to Groot. It was hands down the oddest moment of my life.

 

 

Things began to calm down. I met up in a clearing in the woods of Wakanda where the others were. 

"What now?" Harley asked. 

Steve looked around the clearing. "Well, the warriors seem to have everything handled. I guess we prepare ourselves for Thanos' arrival." 

"Is there anyway to prepare ourselves for a giant purple Titan who wants to wipe out half the universe?" Harley asked. 

Everyone turned to look at him. "What? It's the —" 

Suddenly, a portal opened up, revealing who could only be Thanos. What I didn't expect to see, was my father with him — a knife plunged through his heart. 

As the portal closed, he dropped my father to the ground — his eyes open and lifeless. 

"No!!!" 

I ran to my fathers side, tears already pouring from my eyes. I looked up at the Titan with a glare. 

"You monster," I sneered. 

Thanos' eyes twinkled with recognition. 

"Althea Biakòri... it can't be..." he muttered. 

I stood up, sucking in a deep breath of energy, feeding off of all the powers surrounding me. I felt overcome with power and raw energy. 

I lifted my hand, bright light exploding from my hands. Thanos was quick to bring up his gauntlet hand to shoot his power at me. But the more power he shoot my way, the less he had and the more I gained. 

He fell to his knees, confusion and fear written on every feature. Suddenly I saw every fear of his — I saw his past, his present, his future. I saw his three daughters — tortured and enslaved, joining together to destroy him. I saw Gamora die and the fear he had that her death was in vain. I saw him weak. 

"You are nothing," I said, my voice deep and unlike mine. "You will always be nothing!" 

All the power and energy I had inside of me, I pushed out, unleashing all my power onto this monster in front of me. 

And just like that, it was all gone. 

I collapsed onto my knees, falling to my fathers side. I buried my face in his shirt and cried. 

"What the hell?" I heard a familiar voice say beside me. 

I refused to look up. All I could do was cry and long for my father back. 

"Daughters," a mystical voice said from above. 

This time I lifted my head. Through teary eyes I saw the most magnificent woman. 

She was taller than anyone I had ever met falling at about 6'7" — or so I thought. Her platinum hair that fell to her hips was slicked back, an extravagant golden headpiece framing her face and spiking up into a crown like thing. She had ice blue eyes and sharp cheek bones. 

"Welcome home."

"Mom..?" 

I looked beside me where Nona stood with a bright. 

"Hello Nona," the woman said with a bright smile. It illuminated the area, making her look like an actual angel. 

The two embraced. My confusion increased as I looked around at where I was.

It was some mystical land cascaded in odd looking purple flowers. I kneeled under a large willow-like-tree, the purple flowers falling around me. Passed where I sat, there was a clearing of a lake — the water a mystical blue. 

"Where the hell..." 

"Althea Biakòri," the woman said with a large smile. "This is your home." 

I shook my head, whipping it around to see where I was. 

"This... I don't know.... who are you?!" 

"Althea, rise my daughter." The woman held out her hand as Nona stared at me with a confused expression. "And I will explain everything." 

"My... my dad.... I can't...." 

"He will be treated with care, Althea," the woman said. "Brigid will tend to your father. He should be back to his charming self within a few hours." 

"I —" 

Suddenly a magnificent looking woman emerged. She had a bright aura with honey blonde hair that was up in an eccentric braid. 

"I will heal your father, princess." The woman spoke softly in a southern Irish accent. 

"Come, Althea." 

I stood up, staring confusedly at the honey blonde as she guided the weird flowers to my fathers wound. 

The woman grabbed my arm, walking down a beautiful path of grass. As we turned, a giant and glorious castle was revealed. 

"What's happening?" I asked. "Why did that woman call me princess? And why do you keep calling me daughter?" 

"Because you are both, Althea," the woman said. "Nona, run ahead and clean yourself up. We will have a reunion ball tonight." 

Nona smiled, kissing the woman — her mother — and leaving the two behind. 

"I am Bia, Goddess of Power and you, Althea, are my daughter. Althea Biakòri, princess of Fraygard and demi-goddess of energy." 

I stopped walking, her words going in one ear and out the other. I couldn't properly process what she was saying. 

Of course it made sense. It made far too much sense if I would be honest. 

An absent mother my whole life — random powers triggered on my eighteenth birthday. There were so many plot holes in the story of my life and this just... made sense. 

"So... Nona is my... sister?" Bia nodded. "Why... why, may I ask, did you keep her and not me?" 

Bia sighed, her facial expressions softening. "I didn't want to give you up Althea — I swear to you. But Nona saw the events of today unfold years before your birth and said the only way you would be able to fulfill your destiny, was by living with the most powerful avenger." 

"My father? The most powerful avenger?! Have you not met Thor?" 

Bia laughed. "Indeed, you're father is the most powerful. Power isn't always about magic abilities. Tony Stark has a powerful soul — he made Thanos bleed all without any magic abilities." 

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. "Are you able to... can you...?" 

"Bring him back?" Bia smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yes. Brigid is the Goddess of Healing — she can heal any injury, any sickness and bring someone back from the dead. We aren't permitted to do it out side of Fraygard so it's a good thing you brought him here." 

"I don't even know how I got us here." 

"Your powers reached ultimate capacity at the exact moment that our two moons aligned with the rings of Saturn which called you and any other Fraygardians in the area back home." 

"So, it was just mad luck?" 

Bia smiled. "More like... fate." She giggled slightly, walking ahead. "Let's get you ready to meet your people."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy look at that! Answers to as what Althea is!!! And tony is alive!!! This is a happy fic I promise I would never kill my faves for good — also disclaimer literally everyone is alive in this. I wanted to fix infinity war with fanfic... bc that’s what hero’s do


	17. Parent Quarrels

<< Peter >>

"What just happened?" Thor asked, looking around the area for Althea or Tony or Thanos. "Nona?!" 

"Is it over...?" Captain America asked as he tentatively stepped closer to the scene. 

I stared numbly where Althea and Thanos had previously faced off no more than a few seconds ago — above Tony's body. Where their feet should have been was ash and a destroyed gauntlet. The stones glistened in the sunlight as starlord picked one up. 

"Is he — is he dead?" he asked. "Is the girl —" 

"No," I said. "No... she — they can't —" 

I let out a shaky breath, falling to my knees in the pile of ash where that Starks had previously been. My mind was at a loss — I was at a loss. She couldn't be dead — I would feel it. The way I felt it when Tony — 

Shaking my head I stood up. "She can't be. Althea isn't dead — she's just.... somewhere else. We can find her!" 

"Kid —" 

"No! She isn't dead!" 

"Peter." Harley came up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I don't want her to be... but... we have to face the facts..." 

I pushed Harley's hand away from me. "She can't be — she can't be dead.... I can't loose her again...." 

****

<< Althea >>

Looking in the mirror, I felt more like myself than I ever had before. 

It was quite odd, seeing as I wore a spectacular dress and a golden crown. Of course I never expected to be a princess — or even a goddess. But it felt right. I finally felt like that part of me I couldn't ever explain had been found. 

"I always knew you were a queen." 

I shot my head back, smiling as I saw my father. Quickly, I ran to him, embracing him in a tight hug. 

"You're alive," I breathed out. "I thought I lost you.." 

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging back tightly. 

"I'm right here Thee," he said. 

"Did Bia fill you in?" I asked as we parted from the hug. 

My father nodded. "She did. She said I am the most powerful avenger," he said cockily.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't let that go to your head dad, it's already too big for our home." 

He laughed, pulling me into his side and kissing my head. 

"You look magnificent Althea," he said. 

"I feel magnificent..." 

"Bia says you have the potential to be Queen one day..." 

"But Nona is older. Shouldn't she get the thrown?" 

"She said you have the powers of the past titans and that, if you want it, the thrown belongs to you." 

"If I do decide to become queen... I'd have to stay here, wouldn't I?" 

My dad nodded, looking out the window. "It's rather beautiful here..." 

"I don't want to leave home... I don't want to be without you.... or Peter...." 

"She said you'll have the next two years to decide." 

"The next two years?! I can't stay here for two years! Peter — Harley — the others! They must be worried sick and —" 

"It'll only be a day on Midgard," Bia said from the doorway. "24 months here is 24 hours on Midgard." 

"Why must I stay?" I asked, turning to face her. 

"You need to train — become what you have been called to be. To do what the prophecy fortold eighteen years ago." 

I looked to my father with a raised eyebrow, but he was checking his reflection in some gold bowl. 

"What exactly did this prophecy for... tell?" I asked, looking back to Bia — my mother. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You, daughter, are destined to connect the nine realms with our four realms and defeat Thanos."

Clattering sounded behind me, drawing my eyes onto my dad who had dropped the bowl. 

"I'm sorry what?" He asked. "My daughter isn't going anywhere near that purple dinosaur." 

"Our daughter," Bia corrected, her voice booming along my chambers. "Was born for the purpose of ending Thanos." 

"No disrespect, majesty, but you may have birthed her, yes, but I raised her — and she is more than a means to an end and I'm not allowing her to risk her life for —" 

"For the greater good?" Bia finished. "I think Althea can decide for herself what she is and isn't capable of." 

"I'm willing to rid the universe of Thanos," I said. "But I am not capable of ruling the... 9, 10, 11, 12, thirteen realms. I hadn't even left the comforts of the avenger tower until a few months ago." 

"You have the two years to decide whether or not you will rule," Bia said. "But until then — you will be acting as Queen of Fraygard so the citizens may come to know you — tonight we will introduce you to the people as their new queen." 

With that, Bia left the chambers, leaving me to process the events that had just gone down. I knew I would never be fit for queen. But it seemed Bia would never listen.


	18. Odigóbelles

<< Althea >>

I walked out through the large double doors as I was told to. The large ballroom was filled with thousands of goddess' and mythical beings. I know being the daughter of an avenger, I should be less surprised when things like this happen — but when you're in the same room as a centaur, you quickly jot that down as the weirdest thing to happen to you. 

I made my way to the throne where Bia stood, another centaur beside her holding a pillow with a magnificent crown on it. Everything was so insane. There's no way I could be a queen. I finally understood how Mia Thermopolis felt after her grandmother told her she was the princess of Genovia. Only I wasn't just the princess of a country — I was the Titan queen of multiple worlds full of gods and goddesses and apparently centaurs! 

My feet moved on their own accord as my mind wandered restlessly. Bia, or rather, my mother, cleared her throat and it was then I realized I had approached her and needed to knell. I did so, my large dress fanning out before the steps. 

"It is my greatest honor," called Bia, her voice booming throughout the ballroom. "To announce Althea Biakóri, demi-goddess of energy and light, reincarnate of the Titan Theia, as your Queen." 

My smaller crown that I was told to wear to this event was taken off of my head, replaced by a larger — and much heavier — crown. I stood to my feet and turned, facing the crowd as they knelt to their own knees. 

"Long live the queen!" they called. 

***

The ball after the coronation had even more people than the coronation. I stood to the side with my dad, wondering if any of this would ever feel normal to me. 

I looked to my dad, his left hand holding up his drink. It was then that I noticed the ring one his ring finger. I grabbed his hand looking at the wedding band. 

"I'm sorry, what's this?!" I asked. "Did you get married while I was away?!" 

"Uh.... it wasn't like a wedding. Pepper and I just did it between us..." he said, pulling his hand out of my grasp. 

"Well we get back to Earth we're having a damn wedding and I demand to be in it," I exclaimed. 

My dad chuckled. "As you wish, your majesty." He bowed prompting me to smack him. 

"Knock it off, dad," I said with an eye roll. "Pepper isn't pregnant is she?! Because I don't think I can handle having another half sibling. I swear if one more person comes up telling me their my half-sibling I might loose it." 

My father laughed, shaking his head. "Pepper is not pregnant.... but I wouldn't mind having another child. I did pretty awesome with you so I must be good at it." 

I laughed, tossing my head back slightly. "I guess I'm pretty awesome." 

"Excuse me," came a young girls voice. "S-Sorry, you're majesty." She curtsied, throwing me off. 

"Oh, no — please don't do that," I said. "And call me Althea." 

"O-Okay... Queen Althea," the girl said, standing up straight. 

I heard my father chuckle beside me and I shot him a side glance before looking back at the girl. She looked about fourteen on earth years — but who knew how old the girl really was. She had long caramel hair that fell in beautiful waves. 

"Uh... is there something I can do for you...."

"Idun," the girl said. "Idun Biakóri — I'm actually you're half sister." 

"Someone really got around," I heard my father whisper. 

"Well... that's just... wonderful," I said. "A few days ago I didn't even have a mother and now I have a very large family it's just... it-its crazy."

My father attempted to hold back his laughter, placing his cup to his mouth to hide his smirk.

"So... what... what are you?" I cringed at my own question. I wasn't use to being around goddesses. 

"I'm the goddess of youth," she said with a beautiful smile. "Mom has talked about you since I was little — it's always been my dream to meet you." 

Honestly, I really had no idea how to respond to Idun. So I smiled and nodded. "Well.... nice to meet you Idun. Hopefully we can hang out..." 

Idun smiled, curtsying again. "Really, please don't curtsy." 

The girl left with a smile, my father unable to hold back laughter. "Hey, Thee," he said through chuckles. "I was kidding earlier — Pepper's expecting." 

"Shut up," I muttered, leaving my father to laugh in the irony that had become my life. 

***

The party seemed to be never-ending. I was approached my many goddesses and gods and freaking centaurs. It was too much so I made my way out of the castle and to the garden where all the purple flowers grew and fluttered through the wind. I realized now that they were glowing. 

I held out my hand, one landing softly in my hand. 

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Nona said from behind me. 

I looked back, the flower flowing out of my hand without a gust of wind taking it away. 

"I've been to many worlds and many planets and I've yet to find anything that compares to the odigóbelles." 

Nona held her hand out, gently touching the stem of one. "If you prick your finger on one of the thorns, it'll lead you to what you long for most." 

She pricked her finger on the thorn, the flower separating itself from the stem and flowing into the night sky. "If you only follow it..." 

"Why don't you?" I asked. "You don't have to stay, like I do." 

"But I do," Nona said. "Besides, this is my home. My heart will always long for one or the other no matter where I follow it." 

Nona gave me a small smile. "Maybe one day I'll be able to have both. You make a lovely queen, Althea Biakóri." 

She left, retreating inside and leaving me alone in the glowing garden. I sighed, leaning against the fences ledge. I tapped on the thorns, pricking myself. 

"I miss you, Peter Parker," I said, watching as the flower took off into the night sky.


	19. When will my reflection show...

<< Peter >>

I walked through Althea's room. Shuri had shown me where she had been staying the last few months. Truthfully, I did yell at her to bring me. Later I'll feel bad about it but not for a while. 

Above her bed were pictures. I smiled softly at all the ones of her and me which were the majority of the photos. There were some of her and Shuri, her and Harley, her, Harley and Shuri. Some of her and the man with the metal arm, her and Tony.... 

My eyes landed on one of her, Tony and I. My heart clenched as I reached for it, feeling the grief consume me like a tidal wave. I slumped on her bed, holding the picture close to my chest. The sobs that followed racked my body and left me helpless to my own self. 

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and didn't care who's they were — I wrapped my arms around them, recognizing the smell of burnt wood and pine as Harley. 

It had only been a few hours since I lost the Starks — since the world lost the Starks. It hadn't made news yet as only we involved knew of the death. Steve said he wanted to figure what really happened with Thanos before they made the events of the fight public. 

"S-She can't be... be de-dead," I hiccuped, clutching tightly onto Harley's shirt. "She said... she promised she-she'd come back!" 

Harley rubbed my back. I could tell by the way his sniffles and by the wet tears that fell on my shoulder, that he, too, was crying. The two of us cried for a few minutes before I had nothing left to cry and I pulled out of the embrace with one of the only people I had left. I wiped my eyes as he did the same and it was then that I saw the most beautiful purple flower I'd ever seen — and it was floating in through the window, glowing.

Sniffling, I looked to Harley who was also staring at the strange flower. I reached out my hands, cupping the flower in both hands. As the flower came into contact with my hand, I felt overcome with the sense of finding.... home. Not only that, but I could almost smell Althea. 

Of course that could be the fact that I am in her room and in her bed but it was stronger than that. As if Althea was right in front of me. Something about the flower was telling me that Althea wasn't dead, and that she was thinking of me. 

"She's not dead," I said. "Althea isn't dead."

****

<>

I hit the ground with a hard thud. It's been six months since the fight with Thanos and six months of intensive warrior training to get me ready for my inevitable destruction of Thanos, as Bia put it. 

Groaning, I tossed my sword to the ground. I ripped the pony tale out of my hair to put up any fly aways. Even after six months, I couldn't seem to defeat Bellona. We did the training stages. Stage one I had to defeat Idun then went on to Freya for stage two. I was now on stage three, Bellona, and I had been stuck on the Goddess of War for three months! How the expected me to defeat Nike, (the goddess of victory!) I wasn't sure, but I had grown extremely aggravated. 

All I wanted was to see Peter and Harley. I wanted kiss Peter and lay in his arms under the stars. I wanted to dance to the soft music on his phone and laugh about nothing. I wanted Peter. 

"You're not paying enough attention," Bellona said, extending her hand out to me. 

I grumbled as I stood to my feet without her help. "I need a break." 

"We can afford to take a break Thanos should be on the move in search for the infinity stones and we need you to defeat Nike before you can begin your own quest for searching for hosts for the Gems of Harmony!" 

"I've been working tirelessly for months! I just need the night," I argued. 

The last six months had been non-stop training and diplomatic meetings and honing into my powers. I now had complete control of my siphoning as well as telekinetic abilities and other powers I haven't yet tapped into. Basically, I could do just about anything with practice by siphoning the power from the ground below me. But that prompted the endless training and I tended to loose my own energy after using so much. I felt like I would fade out before we even got to the fight with Thanos. 

"Bia said you can't stop until —" 

"Well Bia may have given birth to me," I spat. "But she will never be my mother. Now I am you're queen and a demand one night of rest!" 

The ground below us began to shake along with my nerves. My necklace burned against my chest — something that had been happening a lot recently. I clenched the necklace, the ground ceasing to shake. 

"I'm sorry Bellona," I said. "I'm just overworked is all." 

Bellona bowed her head. "As you wish, my queen." 

I huffed, thankful that I got through to her. I put my weapons away before making my way to my chambers. Once inside, I slammed the door shut letting out a breath of strangled air. 

I made my way to my vanity counter, taking the necklace off and examining the scarred burn mark. Running my hands over my face I let out a scream before shooting my hand at the mirror, glass shattering everywhere. 

I hated acting as Queen. I hated being here on Fraygard and I hated having all this responsibility thrown on my shoulders. 

Looking into my reflection in the shattered mirror, I felt disgusted at how unrecognizable I was. In hindsight — I didn't really look different at all. And maybe that's what disgusted me. 

Inwardly I was completely different — and still continuously changing. Yet outwardly I still looked like that seventeen-year-old who hadn't even left the comforts of her house (minus some baby fat in the check and adding on major muscles). 

I grabbed the knife on my vanity table, grabbing a chunk of my hair and sliding the knife across my long black locks.


	20. Birthdays & Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! I am back! Just to let you know, I do have this story up on Wattpad where I update a little more often than I do on here :/ sorry I forget and then get lazy and you know the deal. 
> 
> But here’s some chapters! I’ve been mentioning a Nona in the last few chapters and she is another OC I have paired with Thor — I’ve got a story for her coming up so y’all keep an eye out for that :)

<< Althea >>

"Hey there birthday girl," my father said, entering my room with a smile and a cupcake. "I know on Earth you're basically still eighteen but here, on this planet — you're nineteen."

I smiled, standing up from my place on my bed and accepting his cupcake and kissing his cheek. "Thank you dad."

"Of course," he said. "You've had a rough eight months thought I could do at least one nice thing."

I chuckled, setting the cupcake down on my counter. "Yeah because you're the reason I'm stuck in goddess world in preparation for a giant battle with a purple Titan." 

My father laughed, running a hand over my short hair. "I hate seeing you upset Thea-bear." 

I shrugged, biting my lip to keep from crying. It hadn't been all bad here on Fraygard. Just stressful and full of fighting, training, meetings and extravagant balls. All of the fighting had drained me of my own energy. I didn't feel ready to fight Thanos at all. But the goddesses were kind and funny. I hadn't seen much of Bia over the last eight months but Leto, goddess of motherhood, explained that Bia was never a nurturing being. 

"She only knows how to be a mother to Nona," she told me. "And even that is just the tip of the iceberg of motherhood." 

Not that, that helped any. I mean I finally find my mother only to find out she will never love me as much as her other daughter? Oh dame fortune how you mock me. 

But Leto has been my acting mother these eight months so it's not all bad I suppose. I also managed to make friends with Nona and a goddess named Eirene. And Freya and Bellona has taken me under their wing. After I finally defeated Bellona, Freya demanded a dinner in my honor. How love and war worked so well in a relationship, I wasn't sure but somehow they made it work. Watching them made me long for Peter but I enjoyed their company. 

"I just miss him..." I finally said. 

My dad frowned, pulling me into a tight hug. "I know,” he said. “I miss him too." 

****

I entered Bellona and Freya's cottage the night of my birthday wearing one of my casual gowns. Of course, my version of casual doesn't follow the word gown but honestly, I was enjoying the fashion here on Fraygard. 

"Althea!" Freya called, wrapping me in one of her warm embraces. "Happy birthday lovie!" 

I smiled, hugging the plumper woman back as she kissed my cheek. 

"Okay love," said Bellona. "Don't suffocate the girl." 

"I'm sorry," Freya said, pulling out of the hug. "Nona should be here soon." 

"We're eating in the garden," Bellona said, moving her half side of cornrows over her shoulder. 

Bellona looked like the personification of war. She had dark skin, some patches of scars and burns lightening some of her skin. Half of her head was shaved, symbols shaved into it while the other side was in cornrows and dreads. She was incredibly tall and buff as well. It made Freya and Bellona as a couple even stranger with Freya's honey blonde hair, fair skin and plump body. An odd couple at first glance but after time with them, you see why they work. 

Bellona put her hand on my shoulder, leading me to the garden. 

"We got you a gift," Freya beamed as the three of us sat down at a table. She handed the box over and I smiled kindly as I began to open it. 

"Thanks guys... but I already have a crown," I said. 

"You can never have too many," Freya said. 

"Besides," Bellona said. "This one doesn't rest on top of your head — it goes against your forehead." 

Bellona put the golden crown over my head, the gem resting on the center of my forehead. 

"It's made out of Gollium," Bellona continued. "The indestructible metal found here on Fraygard. It's connecting to your brain waves as we speak so all you have to say is 'shield' and the crown will turn into a mask." 

"And we've noticed that the Gem Of Energy has been burning you," Freya said. "We've put it into your crown surrounded by gollium so it will no longer burn you!"

"I'm sorry, Gem of Energy?" I asked. 

"Bia never explained the Gems of Harmony to you?" Bellona asked. 

I shook my head, Bellona rolling her eyes. "Figures. Well there are four Gems that make up Harmony in the universe when brought together. Gem of Energy, which you have — its the most powerful and most dangerous one of them if in the wrong hands. 

"Gem of Destiny which helps the user manipulates the paths to a completely different destiny not seen by Nona. It's missing along with the Gem of Diplomacy and Prosperity. The Gem of Diplomacy gives the user the power to calm down ones energy and come to a peaceful resolution if there is one. Then there's the Gem of Prosperity which allows the user limitless control over success, growth and monetary manipulation. Obviously, in the wrong hands all of these could bring the universe to complete discord. Your mother has been searching for them for hundreds of years and we just found the Gem of Energy when you arrived." 

"Where did you get it, Althea?" Freya asked. 

I shrugged, my mind swimming with the recent facts. "My dad... said he found it wondering in the desert in 2008 and felt compelled to bring it back to me. He turned it into a necklace and gave it to me on my eighteenth birthday." 

"Maybe that means the others are in Midgard as well," came Nona's voice. I looked back as she smiled. "Happy birthday." 

I smiled back. "Thanks." 

"Well," Freya said, setting down the plates of food. "I say we talk about something else. Nona, it's been so long how've you been?" 

Nona chuckled shaking her head. "As good as I can be with everything..." 

"You met your man, though," Freya said dreamily. "I told you love would find you." 

Nona smiled, her cheeks turning red. "Thor is everything I could have asked for and more... I miss him..." 

"You'll see him soon enough," Freya said with a smile. "I know your relationship was pretty short lived, but it's definitely not over." 

Nona smiled brightly. "I sure hope not." 

"You are dating my uncle Thor?" I asked with a smile. "He never told us about anyone.... granted I haven't talked to him since I was 13...." 

"Your uncle?" Nona asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked concerned and I giggled. 

"Not biologically," I said. "I just call all of the avengers my uncles and aunts. How did you and Thor meet?" 

"We met on Sakaar," she said with a smile. "Thanos threw me to the Grandmaster after I proved to be useless in his search for the infinity stones and the Grandmaster put me into fighting — which I quickly became one of his best fighters — not to brag." 

I chuckled. It was obviously a brag and frankly, I didn't know where Sakaar was or who the Grandmaster was, but I leaned my elbow on the table, my chin in my hand, and I listened with wonder. 

"Hulk showed up and beat me," she said. “Which usually would follow with the failures death but Grandmaster admired me and put me as a savanger which is how I met Thor — kidnapping him to fight in alien gladiator flighting....”

"The hulk?! Like... Bruce?" I asked. 

Nona chuckled and nodded. "Didn't know the hulk was anything other than the hulk until Thor came and brought Bruce back to being... well... Bruce" 

"So Bruce was there... on Sakaar, stuck as his worst nightmare for three years?!" 

Nona frowned. "You know him?"

I nodded. "Uncle Bruce... he's been missing for three years.... we thought he was just hiding — finding his zen or what not... if we'd have known...." 

"Hey it's okay," Freya said. "It's not your fault." 

I nodded, biting my lower lip. "Well keep going, please." 

Nona nodded. "So, Thor shows up and I save his ass from pillagers and I charm him into coming with me to the Grandmaster.... not proud of my time on Sakaar but you do what you can to survive. Thor proposes to leave, take me and Hulk — sorry, Bruce — I agree to help him escape if he takes me back to Fraygard and then boom... next thing you know we're a kissing on some sex aircraft." 

"I'm sorry, sex aircraft?" I asked with a chuckle.

"A very romantic, sex aircraft," Nona said with a laugh. 

We all began laughing at her comment. "What about you, Thea?" Nona asked. "Got a man at home." 

I sighed and nodded, a small, sad, smile on my face as I thought of Peter. "Peter... I met him through my dad. He's a new avenger, I guess you could say..." 

My mind wandered to Peter. Eight months here was eight hours on Earth. I wondered what Peter was dealing with — eight hours of not knowing what happened to me. It must be breaking him. 

***

<< Peter >>

 

"Kid, I'm sorry," Steve said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "But they're... they're not coming back." 

"I'm not in denial!" I shouted, pushing Steve's hand off of my shoulder. I held the flower in my hand and shook my head. "She's not dead." 

"Well where is she then?" Bruce asked. 

I sighed and shrugged, running my hand through my hair. "I don't know.... but she's not dead, Steve, she isn't." 

Thor walked in then, a flower similar to the one I had in his hand. 

"Thor?" I asked. "Where'd you get that?" 

Thor looked to me, his mismatched eyes wide. "It came to me," he said. "These are native to a world called Fraygard — Nona told me about it — her home. She said if you prick your finger on the stem of this flower, it'll lead you to your hearts greatest desire." 

Thor smiled softly and I felt my heart skip with joy. 

"I got one too!" I exclaimed, showing him my flower with shaky hands and a giant smile. "They're alive! They're on Fraygard!"


End file.
